Just Tumbling Along
by DareU2Bme
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Most common rating is: T, most common pairings are: Klaine, Kurtbastian, & Puckurt.
1. Touch

**Title:** Touch  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 2,653  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Warnings:** Ummm…sex? Blindfolding.

**Note:** No betas were used in the writing of this itty ficlet.

**Summary**: Kurt and Blaine finally have a night together at the end of Kurt's first semester at college in NYC. _This was written as a gift to my BFF, Krista back in August 2012._

* * *

"Blaine… what are you…?" Kurt asked stuntedly.

A warm hand closed over one of his, enabling him to take a deep breath. He hadn't known what Blaine had in mind when he asked if he could blindfold him, all he knew was that he trusted him explicitly. So, even though he felt some apprehension over losing his sight with no idea of what was about to happen, Kurt had nodded and accepted the blindfold. Blaine had lovingly wrapped it around his face, tying it behind his head.

"Shh," whispered Blaine, his breath warm and tickling against Kurt's ear in the most seductive of ways. "Just let me."

Goosebumps rose on Kurt's skin at Blaine's closer-than-anticipated presence and he struggled to swallow before nodding his assent. It had been so long since they were together. Kurt wasn't sure how he had even survived the past thirteen weeks without being able to hold or be held by Blaine. There had been phone calls and skype dates and countless text messages, but nothing was comparable to being held in the strong arms of his beautiful boyfriend. Kurt had missed those warm embraces, had missed the sweet hand holding, the cuddling on the couch while watching TV, the dancing and singing together, had longed to hear the warm voice in person, to look upon those golden hazel eyes, to feel the press of Blaine's plush lips; he had missed everything. Now, they were finally together. They had each other alone for the entire evening, and Kurt was blindfolded and waiting; waiting to learn what Blaine had planned for them.

Not being able to see had his ears straining to regain some of that lost information and his skin thrumming with anticipation. Blaine's hand felt larger than it was where it covered Kurt's hand, keeping him anchored while the rest of him began to float in his sightless daze. Kurt inhaled shakily and waited. Sitting on Blaine's bed in nothing but briefs and the darkly-coloured, cloth blindfold had Kurt feeling more vulnerable and exposed than even the first time they had revealed themselves to each other just over a year ago.

The bed shifted and the entire left side of Kurt's body buzzed and snapped with electricity as his nerves stood at attention, taking in even the most subtle temperature change at having another warm body inches away. Kurt felt Blaine's other hand come to rest warmly against his shoulder and his entire body shuddered at the relief of having both hands accounted for after waiting with rapt attention and not knowing when or where the next touch would be. Kurt's body relaxed a little. Fingertips smoothed over Kurt's shoulder and up his neck to his ear before sliding slowly down the edge of his jaw to find their goal. Kurt couldn't help but chew his lip even while Blaine's thumb rubbed softly over it, back and forth.

Then, both of Blaine's hands were on Kurt's face, cupping and framing it. Kurt inhaled, his eyelids fluttering as they always did when anticipating Blaine's kisses even though there were already closed and currently hidden behind the blindfold. But, this kiss didn't come. Instead, warm, almost hot, breath fell against his face. Kurt licked his lips, tongue searching for the flavor of Blaine, wishing to extract it from the heated air between their mouths.

"You are so beautiful."

The words were whispered reverently, seductively, and Kurt felt both emotion and arousal bubbling up through his chest from somewhere deep down in his belly.

"I've been waiting for so long," Blaine continued to whisper. "So long for this."

And then finally, _finally_, his lips were on Kurt's. A soft sigh escaped Kurt's mouth in a breath of air to be swallowed by Blaine as he pressed further into him, deepening the kiss and groaning quietly. Kurt blindly wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him closer and Blaine's hands slid behind Kurt's head to cover his neck and push fingers through his thick hair.

"Tonight," gasped out Blaine when he eventually pulled back from the kiss, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. "I want you to just _feel_."

"Feel," repeated Kurt, searching for further explanation, his breaths coming out heavily to match Blaine's.

"When you have to go back," explained Blaine, his voice low and rich, only loud enough for Kurt's ears despite them being alone in the house. "It'll be another long wait until we can be together again. So, _so_ long, Kurt."

Blaine paused to brush a soft kiss against Kurt's lips.

"I want you to be able to just shut your eyes when you are alone in bed and missing me," he whispered.

Kurt's breathing stuttered as Blaine's explanation caused theories of what they were about to do to being to form in Kurt's mind. He tensed as a hand ran down his shoulders and arm, simultaneously heating and cooling his skin as it went; nerves already hyper-aware and overreacting.

"I won't be there," continued Blaine. "But when you close your eyes you'll be able to remember this… tonight… my touch."

Kurt shivered with arousal, already stiffening in his briefs as a fire sparked and blazed deep in his belly. As Blaine spoke those delicious words, he ran his second hand down the front of Kurt's chest, pads of fingertips following dips and hills and grooves, catching on Kurt's nipple and making him squirm but continuing downward. Every inch those tantalizing fingertips moved, the harder Kurt felt himself grow.

"Lie back," commanded Blaine and Kurt could hear the hoarseness even in his whisper, knew he was just as turned on as Kurt.

Kurt allowed him to guide him backward until he was lying flat on his back. He was unsure of where to put his hands but didn't have to worry long before Blaine's palms were pushing into Kurt's and his fingers were twining between Kurt's own. He allowed Blaine to move his hands above his head and press them down into the bedding, keeping him trapped but not unwillingly so. Kurt could feel Blaine's knees depressing the bed on either sides of his waist as the young man shuffled up his body, then part of his weight slowly lowered down onto Kurt's hips and his body instantly responded by bucking up to meet it.

"Shh," hushed Blaine. "Calm down, Baby. Patience."

The confidence behind those whispered words had Kurt's limbs trembling with need. They hadn't really even done anything, yet, and Kurt's entire body was thrumming.

"Blaine," gasped Kurt, pulling weakly at where Blaine still had his hands held down above his head. "_Please_."

"I'll take care of you," cooed Blaine. "Just be still and let me."

Kurt nodded jerkily, chewing his lip and forcing himself to relax. Lips touched against the thin, tight skin behind his ear and Kurt tensed and squirmed at Blaine's hot breath there. Blaine's lips parted and his kiss turned slightly more aggressive with suction that ended with a little nip. Toes curling and his hands flexing, Kurt tried to reach for him, but Blaine held him captive. He dragged his lips down Kurt's neck, before kissing across his chest. Then, Blaine released his hands and began to dance them over his torso and down his sides, causing new goosebumps to bloom in their wake.

"I miss everything about you when you're gone," spoke Blaine before kissing the rise just below Kurt's navel. "But I especially miss your body."

He kissed across Kurt's belly to the jut of his hipbone and began to suck there with fervour, undoubtedly leaving a mark.

"I can still talk to you when you're gone, still hear your beautiful voice," spoke Blaine, lifting his face just high enough from Kurt's hip to speak. "But I don't have your glorious body."

His hands moved over Kurt's torso, mapping the terrain with practiced ease, but paying special attention to each divot and swell as if wanting to relearn the landscape. Kurt found himself alternating between tensing and melting under Blaine's touch. He ached for more even while simply dwelling in the 'now' of it. He concentrated on Blaine's touch, wanting to memorize the sensation. Blaine's breath was hot on his skin and his caresses excruciatingly sweet.

"I know you miss me, too," spoke Blaine, again.

His voice was so deep, so smooth, so full of _everything_… everything that made it Blaine, made it home. It was husky with arousal, thick with emotion, quiet with intimacy, full of so many thoughts that Kurt knew floated beneath the surface, it was pleasant and musical, and it carried a ridiculously earnest lilt that only Blaine could pull off without being ridiculous. Kurt smiled to himself, letting out a soft sigh. It stuttered at the end of the exhale when Blaine's fingertips drifted lightly down the dip that ran from hip to groin.

"So, when you're in bed and missing me, I want you to close your eyes and imagine this," continued Blaine, his voice growing ever more sensual.

Kurt stopped breathing. All his attention was focused on the sensation of Blaine's fingertips teasing down the crease of his thigh. Then Blaine curled fingertips around the waistband of Kurt's briefs, slowly pulling them down as if teasing himself with how slowly he was revealing Kurt to himself.

"Remember how this feels, Kurt," demanded Blaine, quietly, his breathing picking up as he released Kurt's cock from its confines.

He pulled them down Kurt's legs. Kurt kicked them off when they reached his ankles and afterward realized he was lucky he hadn't managed to kick Blaine in face. He didn't have long to berate himself for not thinking, though, not when Blaine was moving back up his body, fingertips trailing up his thighs back to where they had left off.

"Remember," he repeated breathlessly. "How I'm touching you right now."

Kurt's toes were curling and clenching, the muscles of his legs tightening over and over again as Blaine played across his hips and around the tops of his thighs, tickling down the crease and tracing the shape of his V. It was maddening and he simultaneously wanted it to never end and need it to stop before he exploded.

"_Blaine_," Kurt groaned, not able to hold it in any longer.

"When you're in bed missing me," said Blaine, ignoring Kurt's pleading. "I want you to do this, want you to imagine it is me doing it."

His weight shifted on the bed and his hand disappeared from Kurt's pelvis. Immediately, every nerve in Kurt's body tensed, waiting, _pleading_. His body was buzzing, his heart pounding, his blood speeding through his veins carrying tingles to every cell in his body. He waited, not knowing when or where the next touch would come. Finally, Blaine's warm hands returned to him, and his entire body lurched in anticipated surprise. Blaine's hands closed over Kurt's ankles and he couldn't help but lift and bang his head back against the pillows in frustration that they were now further away from where he wanted… where he _needed_ them.

"_Blaine_," Kurt pleaded, the word sounding much more desperate this time.

"I want you to touch yourself, to run your hands over your body like I've been doing," Blaine simply continued, speaking slowly and commanding. "Do it until you are desperate, until you can't stand it any longer."

He ran his hands up and down Kurt's legs, pressing palms into his calves and Kurt was amazed at how much the touch drove him wild. The pressure the tight muscles had him sighing and groaning. Then Blaine moved his warm, delicious touch up the inside of Kurt's thighs, pressing tightly into the larger leg muscles making Kurt writhe as he drew closer.

"When you can't take another moment," continued Blaine before leaning in to breathe hotly over Kurt's aching cock eliciting a high-pitch moan from Kurt. "I want you to take yourself in hand."

He rubbed his palm smoothly over Kurt's balls, then, and Kurt groaned low and loud and long. Then Blaine's hand finally grasped Kurt's cock and the sensation had Kurt's entire body tensing that he nearly sat straight up before flopping back down, head hitting the pillow heavily. He let out another low groan as Blaine gave him a few languid pumps, gathering the leaked precom and twisting his fist over the head.

"Oh, Blaine," exhaled Kurt, his body finally relaxing again.

Blaine kept his hand moving over Kurt's dick, but removed his other from where it had been caressing Kurt's thigh. Kurt heard the familiar click of the opening of a bottle and then Blaine's hand left his cock, leaving it chilled without his hot hand and still aching for release. Only seconds later it was back, though. It was slick and warm and moved easily over Kurt's heated skin causing the fire in Kurt's belly to grow and rage.

"Will you pretend it's me, Kurt?" asked Blaine, his voice sounding strained and Kurt wanted to look, wanted to see Blaine's coloured, emotive eyes. "When you do this yourself, alone in your bed, will you close your eyes and pretend it is me? Will you whisper my name when you come? Will you imagine me there with you when you finish?"

"Yes," groaned Kurt, his hips moving with Blaine's hand, fucking his cock up through the tight circle of his boyfriend's fist. "Yes, yes, Blaine, yes."

Blaine didn't say anything more, then. The only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing and the lewd noise of slick skin working together chasing a release. Blaine's other hand was lightly stroking over the soft skin of Kurt's pelvis and scratching through the coarse hair it found. He fondled Kurt's balls, cupping and rolling them, caressing them. Kurt was on fire. His skin was too tight for his body; his insides were feeling like they were all drawing to a point and when they reached it, he would just suddenly implode. His breaths were getting more and more, little '_ah, ah, ah's_' escaping on every exhale despite him usually being well able to keep quiet during.

"I love you so much, Kurt," said Blaine, then, before his lips suddenly pressed to the inside of Kurt's thigh. "You are so beautiful right now. I don't want to ever forget the way you look at this moment. You are so sexy, Kurt, so, so sexy."

He kissed the insides of Kurt's thighs, sucking and nipping every so often. Kurt grunted as he continued to fuck up through Blaine's fist. He was so very close to the edge; everything was building, his muscles tightening, his body burning. And then, finally, finally he lost it. Everything inside of him met at that point where he was sure would be the location of his implosion and then it shot down. The fire in his belly raged with one final fit and his balls tightened. With a cry and involuntary arch of his back, Kurt came. Everything shot through him and he was sure he might have just died, but then he was coming back to himself, panting and gasping for breath.

"I'm here, Baby," whispered Blaine, his breath suddenly puffing against Kurt's ear and his body warm against Kurt's side. "I'm here. I love you. You're so gorgeous, so absolutely amazing."

Kurt immediately reached for him, hugging him tight and half laughing, and half sobbing into his shoulder. Blaine rubbed his hands over Kurt's back, kissing up his neck and over his jaw. He murmured '_I love you'_ over and over again between kisses, before finally lifting his hands and untying Kurt's blindfold. Kurt blinked at him a few times, unused to the light, though dim, in the room.

"Oh, there you are," whispered Blaine, grinning brightly at Kurt and all Kurt could do was grin right back at him, chest still heaving, heart still pounding.

Blaine leaned down and Kurt wrapped his arms around his shoulders and they kissed, deep and tenderly.


	2. Kurt's Crush

**Title:** Kurt's Crush  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1,662  
**Pairings:** Kurtbastian, unrequited Kurtcedes

**Warnings:** -none-

**Summary**: AU Season 1 where Kurt has a crush on Sebastian, who is a Senior, instead of Finn.

* * *

He was two years older than Kurt, busy with thoughts of college applications and apartment searches. He was tall and confident and lean and handsome where Kurt was still boyish and unsure. He was 'out' and undeniably active on that front, with no need to apologize for what he was or who he was attracted to. His face was open, his laughter carefree, and his eyes always sparkled with mischievity. He was Sebastian Smythe and he was _so_ out of Kurt's league.

Kurt sighed heavily as he glanced across the courtyard where Sebastian was leaning next to his sister against the park fence that was more decorative than economical or useful. They were eating ice cream and Sebastian was talking about something that didn't seem overly interesting to his sister, but Kurt had been straining to even to pick up at least a few words. His best friend, Mercedes huffed in frustration at him and it pulled Kurt from his wistful staring with a small jolt.

"Earth to Kurt," she said, her voice sharpened by exasperation.

"Sorry, 'cedes," said Kurt, turning his focus back to his friend sitting across the picnic table from him. "You were saying?"

Mercedes' annoyance flickered into something a little unsure for a brief moment and it was nearly miraculous that Kurt even caught it considering that beautiful laughter that suddenly bubbled up from behind her in that same moment. Without his permission, Kurt's eyes flicked past her to land on Sebastian again. He was laughing, hard, leaning over with the weight of his amusement and nearly losing his scoop of vanilla ice cream where it sat precariously atop the cone in his left hand.

Kurt wanted to be the one to make Sebastian laugh like that; actually, even more than that, Kurt wanted to be the one to find out if the taste of vanilla ice cream was better when licked from Sebastian's tongue instead of straight from the source. His cheeks pinked at the thought, so sudden and so foreign from his usual fantasies that he only ever allowed himself in the anonymous dark of his bedroom at night. Normally, his thoughts of love and romance were just that; lovely and romantic, never were they so brash as being about the strict physicality of it. Sebastian, with his gorgeous face and his delicious body and his tempting… _everything_, just seemed to be bringing that side out of Kurt lately.

Before he could go further down that train of thought, though, and probably embarrass himself publicly, Kurt pushed the thoughts aside and forced his attention back on Mercedes. She must have still been dealing with her own thoughts, because she hadn't seemed to notice his wandering attention this time around.

Despite his mind's meanderings, his brow furrowed slightly in confusion and mild concern at the look on Mercedes' face.

"What's on your mind?" he prompted.

"I was just thinking," started Mercedes, fiddling with the plastic wrap from her sandwich before taking a breath and meeting Kurt's eyes. "It's time we made it official… don't you think?"

The furrow of Kurt's brow grew deeper before he forced his face neutral for the sake of future wrinkles.

"What do you mean?" he asked when it seemed like Mercedes wasn't going to continue without further prompting.

"Us," she said, laughing nervously.

Kurt opened his mouth and closed it a few times, unsure if he heard her correctly.

"We're practically dating as it is," she explained with a small shrug.

"'Cedes," started Kurt, unsure of what to say.

Wasn't it obvious to her like it was to all the boys who called him names and pushing him around? Didn't the entire school already know? Perhaps he wasn't as obvious as he thought, perhaps he still had a chance at fitting in, and perhaps it was all just guessing on the bullies' parts. He should tell her, though; she's his best friend after all.

Kurt looked past her at Sebastian and his sister, Julie; a few other kids had joined them by that point. There was no way Kurt would ever be able to be so gracefully 'out' in backwards Lima, Ohio. He didn't have the confidence and charisma that Sebastian did to make up for it. He'd come out… one day… when he was in New York, following his dreams and living life to the fullest. For now though…

"I'm sorry Mercedes," said Kurt, turning back to give her a regretful smile. "You're my best friend and I don't want to hurt you but… I'm in love with someone else."

Mercedes gasped, her face falling suddenly and heart-breakingly.

"Who?" she exclaimed in a strained voice.

Kurt's eyes flicked to Sebastian without permission.

"The Warbler Boy's sister?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," sighed out Kurt. "Sebastian's sister. She's beautiful and… and… well, it's just a little crush, anyway, but…"

"Right," said Mercedes, frowning insecurely down at the remains of her lunch.

"You're beautiful, too, Mercedes," said Kurt, smiling softly at her.

"Not beautiful enough," she mumbled and Kurt's heart plummeted, but there was no helping how he felt, even if it was the _other_ Smythe he felt that way for.

Mercedes quickly packed together the leftovers of her lunch. Kurt watched her with a sad frown on his face, but wasn't sure what to say. He felt terrible being the one to show her how awful rejection felt, but he couldn't bring himself to come clean –and perhaps it wouldn't make a difference to her feelings, it was still a rejection after all. Silently, he watched as Mercedes stormed off before heaving a sigh and turning his attention down to his lunch in front of him, though he wasn't feel very hungry any more.

"Hey, there, Cutie," came a smooth, masculine voice with a cocky lilt that was so familiar and yet startling as it had never been used to address _him_ before. "Trouble with your girlfriend?"

Kurt looked up from where he had been idly pushing his salad around in the plastic container. His heart suddenly jumped into his throat and his mind instantly numbed with the shock of having those green eyes focused on him. Sebastian was standing next to the picnic table, leaning lazily against it.

"Um, she's not my… girlfriend," he mumbled, looking away as he felt heat grow in his cheeks.

"Oh, he knows, Honey," spoke up Sebastian's sister, Julie, her voice sharp but her grin amused, as she stepped up beside him. "I'm sure we _all_ know you're not one for _girls_."

Kurt bit his lip and looked away with an indignant sniff, trying to keep some semblance of his airy armor in place.

"Lay off him, Jules," warned Sebastian, causing Kurt to hastily turn his focus back on him. "He can't help that he's so virginal."

Kurt's frown returned before it barely had a chance to turn hopeful.

"No doubt," scoffed Sebastian's sister, sneering down at Kurt with her head tilted to the side in a judging manner. "It must be hard to get laid with such a harsh case of gay-face."

Eyes widening, Kurt dropped his fork and looked up sharply at the two Smythes. It probably wasn't the cruelest of insults thrown at him, but for some reason, it hit hardest. He glanced at Sebastian to see how he would react and was stunned to see him chuckling softly.

"I thought you were gay," said Kurt, drawing in with confusion and hurt.

Sure, his unrequited crush was kind of pathetic considering Sebastian was so incredibly out of his league, but at _least_ he wasn't straight… or so Kurt had always thought. Even if Sebastian Smythe never returned Kurt's feelings, it had always been nice to see him, a fellow member of his 'team', succeed, even within the underbelly of a bigoted community such as theirs, and to know Kurt wasn't alone. He had been _so_ certain of Sebastian's sexuality, but in that moment, Kurt's doubts were clawing at his throat.

"Cute," chuckled Sebastian, with a slight shake of his head and Kurt could tell from the look on the boy's face that Kurt's secret crush on him was suddenly not so secret. _Damn_. "There's a difference between fucking guys and being… _lady fabulous_, Princess."

Kurt's pinking cheeks full-out flushed with colour at that.

"Did you," started Kurt, but he stopped to swallow and take a deep breath before continuing in a slightly more biting tone. "Did you have a _reason_ for coming over here or…?"

Sebastian's grin only grew at that. He opened his mouth to speak but his sister pulled on his arm and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Sebby," she said in annoyance. "Lunch break is almost over and I don't want to spend the last of it talking to this loser."

With a nod of assent, Sebastian was rid of her. She walked away, swaying her hips and looking around the park for the rest of their group who must have gone off ahead of them when they had stopped at Kurt's table. Kurt was about to let out a sigh of relief when he realized Sebastian was still nearby and had actually moved so he was looming directly over Kurt. He shuddered involuntarily when he felt Sebastian's breath against his ear and the side of his neck. His eyes fluttering shut when Sebastian began to whisper.

"Chin up, Sweetheart," he whispered in a low voice that made Kurt's toes curl. "That whole blushing-virgin thing you got going on… totally has potential."

Kurt exhaled shakily when Sebastian had straightened and stepped outside of his personal space. Sebastian pressed his half-eaten ice-cream cone into Kurt's hand and Kurt stared at it incredulously. He looked up in time to see the older boy give him a cocky smile and little wink before sauntering off in the direction his younger sister had gone. Kurt watched him go while he waited for the feeling to return to his face and knees. _Potential?_ Kurt sure hoped so.


	3. After

**Title:** After  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings:** Klaine

**Summary**: Season 3 compliant... after Klaine's first time.

* * *

The sound of a car door slamming shut woke Kurt from his floating dreams. He slowly opened his eyes as his body gradually gained consciousness. He was warm and comfortable, his muscles a little achy as if he had worked a little too hard at booty camp, and there was a warm leg hooked over his that was probably attached to the warm body pressed against his side. Kurt's eyes suddenly widened and he jerked his head to the side. It brought him face to face with the sleeping young man lying beside him. _Blaine._ His face serene and relaxed in sleep, a tiny smile turning up the corners of his mouth, his dark eyelashes fanned delicately over masculine cheekbones, his hair falling loose over the top of his forehead. He was absolutely beautiful.

The room was darker than Kurt's usually would be in the mornings, a fabric panel blind blocking out most of the sun from shining in through the upstairs window. The two inches left uncovered at the bottom of the window let in just enough sunlight to shine softly on Blaine's features and give Kurt a general idea of the time without having to raise his head to look at the alarm clock beyond Blaine. It was probably still early and seeing that is was Saturday, Kurt was in no hurry to get up. He stiffened when he heard the front door close. He sat upright, knocking Blaine a little to the side, a few moments later when a car door shut again.

"Shh," whispered Blaine, pulling Kurt's attention. "It's just dad going to work."

Kurt turned his head to look down at Blaine whose eyes were still shut and face still relaxed as if in sleep. He narrowed his eyes at him, had he been awake this whole time?

"Kurt," spoke Blaine again, blindly reaching for him. "C'mon, lay with me for a while longer."

Grinning softly, Kurt settled back down in the bed, pulling the blankets up around them after suddenly feeling chilled by the air touching his exposed chest. He nestled into the almost stifling heat of the blankets and _Blaine. _The moment he was lying on his back again, Blaine wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tightly into his chest, throwing a naked leg over Kurt's legs and tugging him impossibly closer.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, still with his eyes closed and his voice warm and sleepy.

His breath tickled against Kurt's ear and Kurt smiled happily. He turned his head to nuzzle into Blaine and let out a long sigh. Running his fingertips over the strong forearms holding tight around his torso, Kurt felt like laughing outright with giddy joy. They had spent their first night together. They were now completely each other's. It had been awkward and bumbling and mildly embarrassing but absolutely the most fantastic experience of his life. They had managed to move through the awkward beginning and come out the other side closer to each other than they had even imagined possible.

"I love you, too," sighed Kurt, hugging Blaine's arms against his chest and letting his eyes drift closed


	4. Skank Kurt

**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings:** possible Klaine

**Summary**: Season 3 AU... based on nornagest and kendracandraw's skank!kurt

* * *

Kurt sat down heavily in the sparse grass beneath the bleachers. Quinn lowered her sunglasses to regard him in way of greeting; the look on her face was a question. He frowned at her and shrugged. It was something of a silent conversation between them; a mutual understanding of each other's personal lives but something they rarely actually talked about. Quinn handed Kurt her cigarette and he took a long drag from it before handing it back to her.

"Nice hair," she finally said and Kurt suppressed the urge to touch it self-consciously.

"I figured someone should show you how to properly pull off pink," replied Kurt with another shrug.

The corner of Quinn's mouth twitched like she wanted to smile. They sat in silence. The other Skanks around them were quiet, too, just making random observations and stunted conversation every so often. Kurt idly played with the black rubber bracelets covering his wrist. He was glad Quinn didn't offer him the cigarette again, how only smoked for appearance sake. He couldn't help but think of his mother sick with cancer every time he put one to his lips.

He swatted at a hornet that flew to close to his face and nearly startled when the school's bell sounded. Quinn took a long drag from her nearly finished cigarette before pressing it into the cool dirt to put it out. Kurt stood and brushed off the grass and dirt from his baggy pants before offering Quinn his hand. She took it and got to her feet. The other Skanks were still standing around, unfazed by the ring of the bell. Despite his change in style and clique the year before, Kurt wasn't one to throw away his chance at getting into college and out of Lima when he graduated. And even though Quinn used him as an excuse, Kurt figured she felt the same way. Despite their Skank-status, he and Quinn had some of the highest grades in the school.

A few jocks were standing around the side entrance of the school when Kurt and Quinn approached. The burly guys instantly moved out of the way at Quinn's icy glare. It never ceased to amaze Kurt what Quinn could accomplish simply with her facial expressions, even from behind her pair of sunglasses.

"Ladies," said one of the larger jocks as the two walked past.

Kurt and Quinn both gave him a solemn nod as they walked past. When they stepped into the chaos of the busy McKinley halls, Quinn reached for Kurt's arm before starting forward in a confident strut that put her time as Cheer Captain to shame. Kurt smirked as they passed a group of girls in Cheerio uniforms. The girls stared at them wide eyed and even cringed a little when Kurt lifted an eyebrow their way.

"There's the new guy," whispered Quinn in monotone.

Kurt turned away from sneering at the girls to look where he thought Quinn was looking, it was hard to tell with her sunglasses on. A boy wearing a light dress shirt, a blue cardigan, salmon high-waters, bare feet, casual loafers, and a bowtie, (_bowtie!_), was standing at a locker just down the hall from them.

"Is this real life?" hissed Kurt, his eyes widening.

"We should welcome him," said Quinn with a mischievous grin before pulling Kurt with her toward the preppy boy.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the boy during their approach. The guy finally felt their eyes on him and turned away from where he had been organizing his locker. Kurt would have laughed out loud at the way the boy's hair was slicked with gel to complete his entire yesteryear prep school look, but he was too busy being taken aback by the handsomeness that was his face. He looked from Quinn to Kurt with a befuddled expression, probably wondering why two skid kids were approaching him. But when his eyes landed on Kurt, they stayed there. Kurt felt like he was having trouble breathing as the golden hazel eyes locked with his.

"What's your name?" asked Quinn in a snappy voice.

He startled and tore his eyes away from Kurt's, though seemed reluctant to do so, at the sound of Quinn's voice.

"Buh-Blaine," he stammered.

"Welcome to McKinley, Buh-Blaine," said Quinn with a mocking chuckle.

The boy, _Blaine,_ frowned at Quinn before turning his gaze back over to Kurt. Swallowing a few times because he mouth felt dry, Kurt returned the look and hoped he looked less affected than he felt. Quinn pulled on his hand.

"C'mon, Kurt," she said before pulling him away.

She stalked away from Blaine with Kurt in tow but before they were too far away and out of ear-shot, she said, "he dresses like my uncle," with a laugh over her shoulder.

Kurt couldn't help but hope he shared a few classes with Blaine.


	5. Kitty Sebastian

**Rating:** R  
**Pairings:** Klaine, Sebastian

**Summary**: Sebastian is Kurt's pet

* * *

Kurt was a little nervous as he trotted down the stairs to answer the front door after hearing the doorbell sound. Not because he was nervous of being with Blaine. They had been together a few times at his house already. No, his cause for nerves had more to do with the boy curled in a fuzzy ball on the couch. He knew Blaine didn't like the idea of Kurt's pet being a changer —an attractive, gay, young boy changer.

Kurt bit his lip and glanced over at Sebastian to double-check he was asleep before pulling open the front door. He smiled brightly through his nerves at his boyfriend. Blaine grinned back at him from where he stood on the doorstep, a small bouquet of daisies in his hand.

"_Blaine_," chuckled Kurt, shaking his head as he accepted the bouquet while his cheeks visibly pinked. "What are these for?"

"No reason," replied Blaine with a shoulder shrug and a coy smile. "Just that you're amazing and I'm so lucky to have you for a boyfriend."

Kurt grinned and reached to pull Blaine into the house by the lapel of his peacoat. While Blaine took off his coat and boots, Kurt took his flowers to the kitchen to put them in a vase of water. When he returned to Blaine, it was to find his boyfriend side-eying Sebastian's sleeping form.

"Come on," whispered Kurt with a flirty smile saved especially for private moments with Blaine. "We have the house to ourselves for a few hours."

"Not completely to ourselves," Kurt heard Blaine mutter under his breath.

He chose to ignore it and reached to tangle his fingers with Blaine's before leading him up the stairs to his bedroom. As they reached the stairs, they didn't notice Sebastian lift his feline face and open his oval green eyes to watch them go.

When they reached his room, Kurt spun Blaine around and fisted handfuls of his shirt to tug him in for a hard kiss. He kicked the door almost-shut behind him before backing Blaine up to his bed. When the bed hit the back of Blaine's knees, Kurt had no problem pushing his boyfriend backward down onto the bed before climbing on top of his to straddle his hips.

"Kurt," groaned out Blaine, happily, as they sucked on each other's tongues and desperately grabbed at each other's clothing.

Blaine managed to pull off one of Kurt's layers while Kurt used nimble fingers, turned sloppy with excitement, to untie Blaine's bow tie and unbutton his shirt. Kurt mouthed down Blaine's neck as Blaine struggled to pull his arms from from his shirt and get back to work on freeing Kurt's alabaster body from his layers of clothing.

They were down to their briefs when Kurt's door made the tiniest squeak. Having almost superhuman hearing from their extended experience of listening for family members while stealing moments to make out in each other's rooms over the past months, Blaine and Kurt both stilled instantly at the quiet sound. After a moment's pause with the only sound their heavy breathing, both turned to look toward Kurt's bedroom door.

Sebastian was standing in the doorway with a look on his fuzzy face that could only be described as a smirk. Kurt wondered how he managed to make his face take on such human-like expressions while in his cat-state. The small, lean, sandy-brown feline jumped up onto Kurt's desk and then pranced across it before jumping to the back of his chair. Sebastian perched there, eying Kurt and Blaine in their mussed state of undress before simply lifting a paw to lick clean.

"I thought you shut the door," spoke Blaine through clenched teeth.

Kurt pulled away from the warmth of Blaine's body and propped himself up on his elbows. He gave Sebastian a cold look but Sebastian just continued to lick his paw.

"Sebastian," growled Kurt and the cat looked up at him. "Would you kindly… scat?"

"Scat cat," hissed Blaine with a pouty scowl.

Sebastian flashed him a very feline smirk before gracefully sliding down the back of the chair into the plush leather seat. As he slid, he morphed into his human form. His catty smirk still keep all it's cocky qualities as it was reformed on human lips. Kurt groaned and fell back to the bed gracelessly.

"What are you doing this?" he said just above a whisper through a long, frustrated sigh.

"I told you, Kurt," grumbled Blaine while obviously trying and failing not to look too long at the boy's shameless nudity. "He's a perv _and_ he doesn't like sharing you."

"He's not sharing me," growled Kurt, moving the hand he had dramatically thrown over his face away to level Blaine with an angry look. "He'd have to have me to share me, and I'm 100% yours."

Kurt caught Sebastian rolling his eyes out of the corner of his own eye.

"You," he hissed, turning his attention back to Sebastian. "I'm going to ask you to leave and if you don't, I'm going to get out the squirt bottle."

Sebastian frowned at Kurt but then stood as if to leave. Kurt let out a sigh of relief and rolled onto his side to face Blaine.

"Now, where were we?" he asked in the most seductive voice he could muster.

He let out a small yelp of surprise when the bed dipped behind him, suddenly. Kurt rolled onto his back just in time to see Sebastian crawl across the bed to sit between their legs. He grinned brightly, his eyes glancing back and forth between Kurt and Blaine. He put his hand to his mouth and started licking his palm just like he had been doing in his cat form only moments before. Then he gave Blaine a devilish smirk and put his now-salivia-covered hand onto his half hard dick and began stroking it to attention.

"Wha," stammered Blaine, scrambling up the bed to get some space between himself Sebastian. "What is he doing?"

"I think he means to watch and…. masturbate," whispered Kurt, his face flushing furiously as he said it.

Kurt and Blaine looked back at Sebastian who was stroking himself with long, even movements and smiling happily. He made a motion with his free hand that obviously meant he wanted them to 'get on with it'.

"That's it, I'm getting the squirt bottle," said Kurt, pushing himself up to stand.


	6. I Think We're Alone Now

**Title:** I Think We're Alone Now

**Spoilers:** AU  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine  
**Word Count: **1,473

**Warnings:** UNEDITED! Typos and Grammatical Errors.  
**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine sneak out to find some time together. Set in the future. Blaine has feathered wings.  
**Author's Note:** I've been restless with my multi-chapter fics lately... even though I have every intention of finishing them as soon as my muse deems it possible. So, anyway, here's another one-shot, drabble thingy. I'm so ridiculously obsessed with the idea of wing!klaine right now. (02 April 2012)

* * *

"I didn't think you were going to come," whispered Kurt as Blaine plopped down next to him in the long grass. There was a hint of relief in his voice.

"Sorry you had to wait so long. It was hard to get away without raising any suspicion," explained Blaine breathlessly.

"You're here now," replied Kurt with a small shrug before he cupped Blaine's jaw and leaned in to brush their lips together.

Blaine sighed softly before leaning in to deepen the kiss.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," whispered Blaine, pulling back from the kiss just far enough to speak. "You're the only thing holding me together."

"You take my breath away," was Kurt's simple response.

They clung to each other for a long time, sharing kisses and enjoying the nearness of the other. The night air was a cool relief from the heat of the summer day. The sky overheard was a dark indigo covered in twinkling diamonds partially blotted out by shadows of slowly moving clouds. Time became myth as they sat together on the quiet hill, hidden in the tall grass and backed by a dark forest of evergreens. Finally Kurt moved; He reached for the buttons on Blaine's shirt.

"_Kurt_," spoke Blaine in warning.

"I just want to be closer to you," pleaded Kurt, his fingers still clasping the top button of Blaine's shirt.

"I hate them," choked Blaine, but he allowed Kurt to undo the buttons of his shirt, regardless.

"Why? They're beautiful!" Kurt sounded incredulous.

"_You're_ beautiful," he added, looking up into Blaine's hazel eyes.

Blaine bit his lip and looked up, willing the tears welling in his eyes to go away.

"If it weren't for them..." he whispered in a half sob. "If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be stuck. I wouldn't be there. If I didn't have them, we could be together."

"Hey, hey," soothed Kurt, lifting his hands to cup either side of Blaine's face. "If it weren't for them we would never have met. Don't forget."

Blaine sighed and nodded shakily, looking down at his hands clasped tightly in his lap.

"_Blaine,_" sighed Kurt, his eyes sad and his voice soft but tainted with frustration. "_I love you_."

"I know," whispered Blaine.

"And I will continue to love you," said Kurt, ducking his head to try to make eye contact with Blaine. "They can try to take you away, to keep us apart... but they can't touch us... or what we have. Even if it is only stolen kisses and secret meetings, whatever time I get with you is worth the risk. You're my _world_, Blaine. You're _everything_."

"I love you, too," choked out Blaine, tears spilling from his eyes.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and allowed him to bury his head in his chest. Blaine cried softly, his body shaking with the quiet sobs as he burrowed deeper into Kurt's embrace. Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's unruly curls, holding him tightly and looking out over the dark buildings and security lights of the testing facility in the valley below them.

"Children behave," he began to sing softly. "That's what they say when we're together. And watch how you play. They don't understand and so we're..."

Blaine's cries died away and he stilled in Kurt's arms, listening to the unfamiliar song.

"...running just as fast as we can," continued Kurt after taking a deep breath, his voice growing as he fed his own emotions into the song. "Holding on to one another's hand, trying to get away into the night. And then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground. And then you say, 'I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around. I think we're alone now; the beating of our hearts is the only sound."

Kurt moved his hand to brush a thumb over Blaine's jaw, eventually applying enough pressure to direct Blaine's face up so he could capture his lips. Blaine leaned back against him as he kissed him back with a fervor sparked by weight of the emotions hanging between them. When Kurt finally broke the kiss, he gasped to catch his breath and then pressed his cheek against the side of Blaine's head.

"Look at the way," sang Kurt, going back to singing the old song. "We gotta hide what we're doin'. Cause what would they say if they ever knew? And so we're running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another's hand, trying to get away into the night. And then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground. And then you say, 'I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around. I think we're alone now; the beating of our hearts is the only sound."

"I think we're alone now," repeated Kurt after a short pause, his voice quavering a little. "There doesn't seem to be anyone around. . . I think we're alone now; the beating of our hearts is the only sound... I think we're alone now; there doesn't seem to be anyone around."

Blaine body was relaxed and pliant in his arms by the time he had finished singing the song. It was almost an entire century old. Kurt remembered his mom playing it on her old-fashioned music player she called an iPOD when he was little. She had said it was actually a cover of an old song from way back in the 1980s that had been a cover of an even older song. It was scratchy-sounding, but the music had a melancholy feel that was only heightened by the imperfections of the aged device. Kurt remembered thinking, even as a small child, that it was the most romantic song he had ever heard. He never once thought he'd end up living the lyrics with a winged boy who lived in a secretive government-operated laboratory.

They sat in silence, letting the night engulf them and becoming part of the still nightscape. The cool breeze caused goosebumps to rise on the exposed skin of their arms. Finally, Blaine turned in Kurt's arms and leaned up to kiss him with a desperation that didn't match their previous stillness.

Kurt quickly kissed him back, reaching to finish unbuttoning his baggy shirt. Blaine shrugged it off his shoulders when Kurt had finished and letting it fall to the ground. Kurt broke the kiss and pulled back so he could search Blaine's eyes. At Blaine's nod, Kurt reached for the tensor bandage-like fabric wrapped tightly around Blain's chest. Large, dark brown wings unfolded suddenly from Blaine's shoulders after Kurt had unclipped the wrap. Blaine let out a soft sigh of relief at the liberation of his wings.

"Beautiful," whispered Kurt reaching to run his fingertips through the soft feathers near the base of Blaine's wing.

Blaine remained silent, simply reaching forward to tug at Kurt's shirt. Quick to get the idea, Kurt pulled his shirt up over his head, followed by the undershirt. When his chest was as bare as Blaine's they crashed back together, noses squished awkwardly as lips found each other with magnetic force. Kurt loved the feel of their bare chests pressed together. He loved being able to wrap his arms around Blaine's shoulders and have them brush against feathers. He loved how Blaine's wings would tent over them, hiding them from the rest of the world. It was safe. It was intimate. It was _home_.

They didn't have time to do anything else but hold on to each other. Soon they would have to rewrap Blaine's wings and set off in opposite directions before the 2 am bed checks at the facility where Blaine lived. And Kurt needed to get some sleep so he could manage to stay awake in his classes at Dalton Academy. They kissed fervently with a passion that grew from need for each other more than sexual attraction (though there was plenty of that in their relationship, too).

Kurt pulled back and whispered that they better go; Blaine reached for him desperately pleading for just a few more minutes. It would be two weeks before they would be able to meet like this again. Blaine was starting a new 'treatment' in the morning that would render him immobile during the nights. Kurt didn't understand why Blaine would be the one to whisper 'courage' into his ear every time they hugged in good bye before parting. It broke his heart to know even a little bit of what they did to Blaine just because he was different and not be able to do anything about it.

One day.

One day things would change and Blaine would be free and they would be able to be together for real. For now they had these secret and heart-wrenching meetings.


	7. Nurse Kurt

**Pairing:** Klaine

**Spoilers:** AU

**Words:** 2,042

**Rating: **PG

**Author's Note: **This was written for Day 2 of Klaine Week, but it is kind of really late. Hah. It is super random and probably doesn't really make a lot of sense, but it was just for fun and hopefully you'll enjoy it. Also, I must warn you, this is unbetaed and probably full of errors… like a fool. (20 March 2012)

* * *

"Hello," came a melodious voice as a young male nurse dressed in teal scrubs walked into Blaine's hospital room. "I'm Kurt and I'm here to check you over and start your IV."

"Hi," replied Blaine softly.

He fidgeted nervously on his hospital bed and watched quietly as the nurse pushed a little cart over to the side of his bed and began getting things ready for the IV.

"How are you feeling?" asked the nurse, turning his stormy blue eyes on him.

"Good, fine," stammered Blaine, eyeing the packet the nurse (Kurt, he had said his name was Kurt), was holding. "Err, well, I mean. I guess I'm not entirely good or fine or I wouldn't be here, right?"

Blaine laughed nervously. Kurt just smiled at him.

"Okay," said the nurse after he was finishing moving items around in the little dividers of the top tray of his cart. "I'm just going to do a quick assessment and then we'll get this IV going."

Nervous and uncomfortable as he was, Blaine couldn't help but admire the shape of the nurse's nose and the colour of his eyes. He felt his mind drifting as he idly watched the slight bob of the coiffed brown hair of his nurse. Blaine's eyelids felt heavy. The sound of Velcro caused him to start and he looked over with round eyes as Kurt reached to wrap something around his bicep.

"This is just to check your blood pressure," explained the nurse, obviously having noticed Blaine's surprised jolt. "It will get pretty tight on your arm, but only for a few moments."

Blaine managed a weak nod.

"I'm going to check your temperature, now," said Kurt as the machine started up, making the band on Blaine's arm tighten uncomfortably. "Open."

Opening his mouth, Blaine allowed the nurse to check his temperature, making sure not to bite down and forcing himself not to panic from the claustrophobic feeling of the tightness on his arm. He let out a sigh of relief when it suddenly released.

"Good," said the nurse, retracting the thermometer and then moving to unwrap the cuff from Blaine's arm.

Blaine winced at the sound of the Velcro pulling apart. He closed his eyes, now free from the claustrophobia causing cuff and the thermometer in his mouth. Letting his mind wander, Blaine worked on monitoring his breathing.

"I need to check your bruising," came the nurse's voice, cutting through his trance.

The nurse's tone made Blaine wonder how many times he had been addressed before finally hearing him. Eyes still closed, Blaine nodded. The nurse pulled the blankets down and pushed his hospital gown aside. Blaine felt his cheeks heat at the knowledge that he was nude, bruised, cut up and dirty and now on display for the attractive nurse. He kept his eyes shut.

He felt Kurt's fingertips press softly on his side just under his ribcage. He held his breath as the nurse moved to press his cool fingers against his other side and then again down lower on his abdomen. He let out his breath in a soft gasp of surprise when he felt the nurse press lower, just above his pubic bone. The pressure disappeared and Blaine's eyes fluttered open.

"Hurt?" asked the nurse, looking at him in concern.

"No," managed Blaine. "Well, yes, a little, but that's not…"

The nurse simply nodded his understanding, saving Blaine from having to explain further. Blaine stared at the top of the nurse's head as he went back to pressing at different parts of Blaine's lower torso where only hours earlier he had been punched and kicked until he had fallen to his knees and emptied his stomach. Blaine's stomach gave a disgruntled twist at the memory.

He let out a hiss when Kurt pressed down lightly next to his navel. The nurse clucked his tongue and gave Blaine an apologetic look before continuing. Moments later another nurse stepped into the room. She wore fuchsia scrubs covered in teddy bears. She was tall and wide with gray hair and stress lines that spoke of years of experience. The young male nurse stepped away from Blaine at her appearance and began talking to her in a hushed tone.

Blaine hated how he was left laying nude and on display while the nurses talked, but he tried not to think about it and instead strained his ears to hear what Kurt was saying. He caught something about Transtubercular and Transpyloric Planes and a question about kidneys that the older, woman nurse answered in an equally hushed tone. When the nurses both looked back at him, he tried to look like he hadn't been trying to listen in on what they had been saying. The older nurse stepped up to him and began to press on the area around his navel that had hurt when the attractive nurse had pressed there.

She pressed much harder and didn't seem the least bit concerned when Blaine gasped and hissed in pain. Blaine glanced over at Kurt who was looking concerned and apologetic. The older nurse was relentless, pressing her cold fingers into his abdomen and humming in acknowledgment. Finally, she removed her hand from Blaine's belly and nodded to Kurt.

"I'll make a note of it to his doctor," she said to Kurt before turning to flash Blaine a tight smile.

Kurt tentatively touched Blaine's abdomen again as the woman nurse left the hospital room. Blaine found himself wondering what they had felt when they had pushed down on his stomach. When the stormy blue-grey eyes landed on his own, though, Blaine found himself more nervous over the fact that he had been quiet for so long. Are most patients quiet the whole time? Or did they chat amicably with the nurses? Was he making things awkward by being silent?

"Alright, we're all done here," said Kurt with a small smile. "I'll just get you covered up so you don't get cold and then we'll start your IV. Sound good?"

Blaine simply nodded. He cursed himself, then, when he realized he was still being all quiet and awkward.

"I could never do what you do," forced out Blaine as Kurt pulled the blankets back over him.

Kurt pursed his lips but said nothing in response.

"Seeing people at their worst," continued Blaine, feeling light-headed. "Poking them with needles. All the blood and guts and nudity."

Kurt's back was to him now, as he prepared whatever it was he was preparing at the small car he had brought in. The silence, aside from the faint hospital noises from the hallway, caused Blaine to feel even more awkward. He replayed what he had just said in his head and winced at how it probably had come across. It would most likely be best that he _didn't_ offend the person in charge of _keeping him alive_ before his doctor could arrive.

"I mean," he stammered out, trying to fix it. "That it would have to take a _special_ sort of person to do your job, you know?"

He heard Kurt hum in response. Blaine closed his eyes and allowed his fuzzy consciousness to drift for a little bit. He startled when he felt a warm, moist towel wrap around his hand and lower arm.

"We'll leave this on for a few minutes," said Kurt. "It'll help get your veins ready."

Blaine managed to nod. He let his eyes drift closed again, enjoying the fluffy feeling in his head from the meds he was given when he first came in the ER. It was nice not to think. He knew that once all this was dealt with and he was left to recover, the images of the attack would flood back to be relived over and over.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be safe from the hate now that he was in New York. _Why couldn't they have just robbed and beat him like any other person? Why'd it have to be because he was gay?_

"I'm sorry," whispered the nurse.

Blaine's eyes flew open. He looked over to see Kurt standing at his side ready to start his IV but froze to the spot and a sickened look on his face. Blaine furrowed his brow as he took in Kurt's expression and how pale his face was.

"Oh," stammered Blaine, in sudden understanding. "Did I say that out loud?"

Kurt nodded, his gorgeous eyes suddenly looking somewhat moist.

"I… um…" Blaine stammered, not knowing what to say and feeling confused over the nurse's reaction.

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes. His body ached with dulled pain and his mind was too fuzzy to fully comprehend what was going on. Soft fingertips brushed lightly over his forehead causing his eyes to flutter open for a moment. It was only a millisecond but it was long enough for him to see Kurt smile sadly at him.

"This might hurt a little," came Kurt's pleasant voice as Blaine felt him remove the warm towel from his hand. "Hold still, just a little pinprick."

Blaine tensed, wondering why nurses, doctors and dentists alike always understated things. He remembered when he was a kid and he had to go to the dentist to get a cavity filled. The dentist had said '_just a little mosquito bite_' before sharp, toe-curling, eye-watering pain had pierced his body, starting at his tooth.

He ground his teeth as he felt the sharp pain of the skin on the back of his hand being broken and the claustrophobic pressure of the needle pressing under the surface of his skin. His stomach churned and he felt the room begin to spin.

"Almost done," sounded Kurt's beautiful voice, pushing through his panic. "How are you doing?"

Blaine managed a grunt.

He winced at the tiny pull of the catheter as Kurt attached the tubes. When Blaine finally opened his eyes again, Kurt was standing at the infusion pump pressing a few buttons and checking the hanging bag. He shuddered when he felt the cold sensation of the liquid starting to enter his blood vein.

"Alright," said Kurt, turning over-bright eyes on Blaine and flashing him a smile that looked half-forced. "We've got you all set up. Do you want anything while you wait for the doctor? Another blanket? Some water?"

"Water would be nice," croaked Blaine.

"Sure thing," said Kurt with a softer, more believable smile. "I'll be right back."

He patted Blaine's shoulder lightly before turning and walking out of the room. Blaine smiled to himself wondering at how nice it would be to be married to a nurse. Kurt's wife was lucky to have such someone so nurturing for a husband. Sure, he had heard the hours were terrible, but it would be worth it for even a little bit of time spent with a gorgeous, caring husband.

Blaine let out a sad sigh. He hated that he was still single. When he was healthy enough to be sent home, he'd be going home to a dark, lonely apartment with only his cat to keep him company. Maybe if he wasn't so awkward when it came to meeting new people, he'd have found himself a boyfriend by now. He'd been living in New York for four years, now, with no prospects.

He must have drifted to sleep, because when he opened his eyes after a loud noise from the hallway had startled him, he noticed a large hospital cup with a bendy straw in it sitting on his tray next to his bed. Mouth dry, he carefully sat up in his bed, wincing at the pains all over his body that the movement awoke, and reached for the cup. A small piece of paper fell from the bottom of the cup when he moved it. Curious, Blaine reached for it.

He had to hold it close to his face for a few moments before his eyes would focus on it. Printed neatly in the centre of the small piece of paper was Kurt's name and a phone number. Blaine's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He stared at the piece of paper for a few minutes before a small smile began to slowly curl at the corners of his mouth.


	8. A New First

**Pairing:** Puck / Kurt

**Spoilers:** AU

**Rating: **R

* * *

**Anon prompted: Puckurt making love**

* * *

Puck tore his mouth away from Kurt's, sucking in a harsh breath and panting for a few seconds before opening his eyes. Kurt was gazing at him expectantly from beneath heavy lids, pupils blown, lips kiss-swollen, and corners of his mouth pulled up ever so slightly in a lazy smile. He looked so damn fuckable.

"Kurt," gasped Puck, voice raspy from arousal, "I gotta confess something. This is gonna be like the first time ever that I don't know what I'm doing."

"You're doing just fine," spoke Kurt in a low voice that was much more seductive than he probably had even intended. Puck felt like he could jizz himself just from the way Kurt was looking at him.

"Yeah, well, I know how to make out, but if you really are serious about—"

"Oh, I am."

"Then things are about to take a turn for new territory for me," continued Puck.

Kurt didn't say anything in response. They simply laid together on Kurt's bed, Puck half on top of Kurt, the side of his face pressed into his chest just under his sharp collarbone. Their chests rose and fell together. Their hearts were both pounding. It almost felt as if they were both trying to beat their way out of their confines to meet each other in the middle… and when the hell had Puck gotten so fricken sentimental about this stuff? Kurt was running a hand over Puck's back, it was somehow both soothing and electrifying. It was kind of like everything with Kurt, he was infuriatingly sexy while always remaining this quietly supportive person, this safe place for Puck to just be. It was kind of amazing.

"It's really fucked up," whispered Puck after a few moments.

"What is?" asked Kurt, his hand still moving lazily up and down Puck's spine.

"At the beginning I was worried you wouldn't wanna be with me cuz I've been with so many people," admitted Puck. "I thought you'd think I was too—"

"What we do together is ours, just ours," cut in Kurt, though his voice was still low, still soft and intimate. "It doesn't matter what either of us did in the past. When we're together like this, it is just us. I'm not thinking about other people you've been with, I'm thinking about _you_. This is us, this is here and now."

"I like that," said Puck, placing a kiss on Kurt's bare chest.

Kurt rumbled a low affirmative noise in his throat.

"What I meant was… well, it's kind of ironic that I'm the one with the long list of previous… encounters, but I'm the one who doesn't know what the hell I'm doing."

Kurt hummed noncommittally in response. His hand stilled on Pucks back a few beats later.

"Puck," said Kurt, "are you trying to tell me that you're… scared?"

"Not scared," answered Puck, choosing his words slowly. "I just… Kurt, sex is what I'm _good_ at, but with you… I don't know what I'm doing. I want this to be good, I want to make this good for you, but… I really have no idea what I'm doing and… I'm not used to that. It has been fucking _years_ since I've been… unsure in the bedroom. You know?"

Puck felt a knot growing in his chest as he spoke. When he was finished what he had to say, he felt like he needed to hold his breath as he waited for Kurt's response. He felt so open and raw and vulnerable admitting any of it out loud.

Kurt shifted under him to sit up and Puck reluctantly moved to sit up, too, seeing as he was on top of Kurt. Once they were both sitting, Kurt smiled softly at Puck, reaching for his face. The love in Kurt's blue eyes was so obvious, so intense that Puck had a hard time keeping himself from looking away or closing his eyes against it. Everything was still so new, the whole being in an actual, serious relationship… the whole being in actual love… the whole being treated with such tender. Sometimes it got to be a little much for Puck.

Kurt cupped his face between his palms before leaning in and brushing his lips over his in a soft kiss. He left little dry kisses on Puck's cheeks, nose, chin, forehead… all over his whole face. Puck felt his eyes stinging with tears he didn't understand the reason for.

"This isn't a performance, Noah," whispered Kurt when he had pulled back. His eyes fluttered open and he levelled Puck with a steady gaze. "This isn't _fucking_, this is making love. I know that sounds ridiculously cheesy. I feel kind of stupid using the phrase, myself, but that's what it is. This isn't about how good you are at something, this isn't about impressing me with your sexual prowess, this isn't even about getting off… this is about us."

"I don't want to disappoint you," whispered Puck, nearly choking on the words.

"You won't," answered Kurt, smiling brightly at him.

Puck grinned, his moment of eye-stinging tears over and his eyes quickly drying. He knew he'd have been mortified if he had shown such raw weakness with anyone else, but this wasn't anyone else, this was Kurt. He trusted Kurt with his life, but not just that, he trusted Kurt with his heart and soul. He leaned in to capture Kurt's lips in a sweet but passionate kiss that only grew in heat as it progressed.

Kurt was so receptive, gasping into Puck's mouth, hands running down his shoulders and clutching around his upper arms as he arched his body up into him. They kissed with wandering, clutching hands for a few minutes before Kurt flipped them and sat atop Puck's thighs, grinning down at him with a devious glint in his eye.

"Ready for the big reveal?" he asked.

"Now who's being cocky?" asked Puck a little breathlessly but still able to keep his voice teasing.

Kurt let out a small whoop of surprised laughter at that.

"That's not what I meant," he said, shaking his head at Puck, "but… I'll let you make your own conclusions."

"Mmm, yes," answered Puck, "let's see what's under those deliciously tight jeans."

Kurt laughed brightly at that before leaning back on his haunches to unfasten the fly of his skinny jeans. Then he was pushing them down his thighs and Puck was instantly mesmerized by the dark boxer briefs barely containing Kurt's laaarrge boner.

"Damn," he groaned even while reaching down to undo his own jeans and shove them down his legs before kicking them off.

The self-satisfied grin on Kurt's face just made the entire think even more sexy. Puck couldn't stop himself from leaning up to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and fall back, pulling Kurt down on top of him. He covered his mouth with his, kissing him hard and desperate, licking into his mouth in search of a familiar flavor that had only one source.

"You're so hot," mumbled Puck after pulling his mouth away from Kurt's so he could start kissing over his jaw and down his throat.

Kurt squirmed happily, groaning when Puck's teeth scraped ever so slightly over his pulse. They pressed their hips together as they kissed, thrusting together, naturally seeking friction and heat.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Puck as they both worked at losing their underwear.

"Anything… whatever you're comfortable with," answered Kurt between gasps. "Even just being fully naked with you, feeling our skin pressed against each other would be enough for me. I just want to _be_ with you."

"Mmm, yes," rumbled Puck in reply, running his hands up and down Kurt's sides. "Love your skin."

"And I love _you_," said Kurt, chuckling a little at Puck before darting in to kiss his lips.

"Mmmmloveyoutoo," spoke Puck against his lips, not able to help his smile.

He could feel his body practically come alive with want (not that he wasn't turned on before, cuz holy fuck had he been turned on… it was almost painful how long he'd been turned on with all the touching and making out they were doing that afternoon) as Kurt's fingertips brushed down his chest and then following the valleys of his hard-earned v-cut. His nerve endings felt like they were on overdrive, his dick twitching with anticipation of the first touch from the one person in the world he loved more than anything.

Kurt was right; this was so much more than just sex. Puck was happy that Kurt would be his first in this. They might not actually be each other's first when it came to sexual encounters, but Kurt was definitely Puck's first in 'making love'.

He let out a long, deep groan when Kurt's fingers finally found his dick. He felt like he might come right then, everything inside of him drawing taut. His muscles tightened and loosened over and over, his nipples pebbling, his balls feeling tight. He felt like a guitar string that was a few turns of the turner too far. He was going to spring out of his skin at any moment. It was _awesome_.

"Shh, baby," cooed Kurt. "Breathe."

Puck didn't even realize he had been holding his breath. He exhaled shakily before smiling sheepishly up at Kurt who just rolled his eyes at him. It seemed a little strange to see that familiar eye roll in the current situation but it was also relieving.

Kurt grasped Puck, then, and began to stroke him. Puck could feel his eyes roll back in his head at the sensation, but it was nothing compared to what Kurt did next. He rolled them onto their sides so they were facing each other before putting a dollop of lube in the palm of his hand and then grasping both their dicks in his hand.

Puck's hands quickly reached out for him. He clutched to him, breathing heavily as he enjoyed the new sensation of feeling the velvety soft skin of Kurt's dick pressed against his own as he stroked them both. Puck tucked his face into Kurt's neck, sucking kisses into his skin there while Kurt continued to pump their dicks together.

"So good," breathed Puck.

Kurt began to pick up speed a good many strokes later. Puck grabbed his ass, squeezing his amazing, meaty, dancer's cheeks in his hands. He fucking loved Kurt's ass. They began to thrust up into Kurt's hand together. Kurt panted against Puck's mouth before nipping at his bottom lip.

"Do you want to come like this?" asked Kurt seconds later. "Or can I taste you?"

"Taste me?" questions Puck, his brain not really firing on all cylinders at the moment.

"I want you in my mouth," said Kurt more boldly a few strokes later.

"Fuck," growled Puck in response. "Yeah, that'd be… this is awesome… but that'd be… awesome… too."

Kurt pumped them a few more times before letting go of their dicks. He pressed Puck down on his back before giving him a devilish grin and sinking down his body, licking and kissing as he went. When he got to Puck's dick, he licked up it a few times before taking it into his mouth. Puck groaned and forced himself to keep his hips still. His dick was at the point of no return. He had been hard for a fucking hour already and he was so close to just exploding.

Kurt's mouth was warm and wet and amazing, Puck just wanted to instinctively thrust up into it until he found his release. Instead, though, he forced himself to be still and let Kurt explore him with his mouth. It was the best torture ever. Kurt was finding every ridge and dip with his tongue. It was glorious fucking torture. Puck thought he might actually die from it.

"Kurt," he finally ground out after groaning his way through a rather obscene amount of ball sucking and dick licking, "I can't… I think I might actually fucking die if you don't let me come right now."

His boyfriend's only response was to suck his dick in a much more firm manner before beginning to bops enthusiastically. Puck let out a long, low groan in response.

"Yes, yes, _yeees_, fucking just go at it," he spoke hoarsely as he grabbed fistfuls of the bedding under them.

The sound he made when he finally came was probably the least attractive sex noise ever to escape his mouth, but he didn't fucking _care_. Kurt climbed up his body a few moments later before making himself comfortable all tucked into his side.

"I am gonna be shit at this," said Puck, feeling nearly stoned from the high of his orgasm, "but I am really wanting to suck you, now."

"I finished when you did," said Kurt before leaning into for a quick kiss. "Next time… I'm holding you to that next time."

"Awesome," sighed Puck, closing his eyes and stretching out his legs. "When's next time?"

Kurt glanced over at the clock on his bedside table.

"We still have a few hours until anyone will be home," said Kurt. "Nap now, more sex later."

"I like how you think," mumbled Puck, already feeling sleep tugging at his brain.

They cuddled together, both grinning like idiots, as they let sleep gradually overtake them.

"Kurt?" asked Puck before he fully fell asleep.

"Yeah?"

"I love you… _so _much," said Puck.

"I know."

"No, I mean like… I _love_ you, love you."

"I love you, love you, too," answered Kurt before giving him a lazy kiss on his ear, not opening his eyes to aim.

A slow smile spread over Puck's sleep face. He pulled Kurt against him even tighter, tangling their legs together and kissing his forehead.

"You're everything," mumbled Puck before sleep finally took him.


	9. A Puckurt Beginning

**Pairing:** Puck / Kurt

**Spoilers:** AU

**Rating: **T

* * *

**moondreamr prompted:** puckurt, season 4 compliant-ish, where Puck moves to New York to be the Pucker Man and Kurt finds him? IDK XD

* * *

Puck was just stepping out onto the sidewalk, grocery bag in hand, when someone knocked into him, nearly pushing him right over. His bag of groceries fell to the sidewalk as he flailed for a second, trying not to lose his footing. He took a step back for stability, hands instinctively reaching out to grab the shoulders of the other person to keep them from falling on top of him.

"I am so sorry," breathed out a soft voice in exclamation. "I wasn't looking, I'm really sor… Puck?"

Puck couldn't help but grin broadly. Of all the people in all of New York, he had been plowed into by Kurt Hummel.

"Dude, you should have stayed in football," said Puck, laughing. "We could have used you."

Kurt let out a surprised laugh before wincing as if he just noticed Puck's good scattered at their feet and at risk of being kicked and stepped on by passersby. He quickly bent down, shoving his phone in his coat pocket, and began gathering up the food.

"I really am sorry," he said as he worked.

"Eh, whatever," answered Puck, shrugging a shoulder as he bent down to work alongside Kurt. "It wasn't like I was planning on eating this shit anyway."

"What are you doing in New York?" asked Kurt once they had finished salvaging Puck's purchases. "I thought you were in Los Angeles or San Francisco."

"Apparently," started Puck, pulling his refilled cloth grocery bag up onto his shoulder as they both straightened, "some well-meaning, moron of a teacher sent in a bunch of applications to colleges in my name."

"There seemed to be a lot of that going around last year," muttered Kurt.

"Yeah, well, the whole LA scene wasn't really my thing after all," said Puck, shrugging, "and since I got accepted into this college here in NYC, I thought maybe I'd give it a try. I start in the new year."

"That's amazing, Puck!" exclaimed Kurt. "What school?"

"Uh, I forget," answered Puck, his brow furrowing. Kurt gave him an incredulous look. "Manhattan something."

"Well," said Kurt, seemingly at least partially mollified by that, "that's really great. I'm excited to see another familiar face; we need to keep in touch. Is your cell the same number as before?"

"Yep," answered Puck.

"Great! I really need to run, but it was so good to see you and I'll text you later, okay?" said Kurt in a rush of words before he was patting Puck's shoulder and speed-walking away.

Puck watched him go feeling gobsmacked by the entire run-in, but mostly by the true confidence in which Kurt held himself (not the feinted confidence he hid behind back in high school) and how well he seemed to fit into the New York scenery –nearly catastrophic run-in aside. Puck grinned to himself once Kurt had disappeared into the crowd, cell phone already at his ear again, his fitted trench coat swaying in the breeze, and brown satchel knocking against his side as he walked, Kurt had finally found his home.

Kurt kept his promise, sending Puck a text that very evening. They messaged back and forth, catching up on each other's lives. Puck learned that Kurt was living with Rachel which he called him crazy for, and Puck shared with Kurt that he wanted to write songs. Over the next couple weeks, it turned into a habit for them to text each other a number of times each day. Sending little comments and jokes back and forth, asking questions, sharing tidbits about their day. It was nice to have each other for a friend.

Kurt was busy with his job at Vogue, keeping Rachel with every freak-out she had over every miniscule thing happening in her life, and getting a performance ready for his audition to NYADA. Puck was busy with two jobs, one at a pub down the street (one half was a restaurant and the other a bar which was a great because that technicality allowed him to work on the bar side even while under 21), and one at the convenience store across the street from his apartment. So, because of their conflicting schedules, they never actually saw each other in person again until three weeks later when there was a knock at Puck's apartment door at a quarter past midnight.

Puck was half-asleep, sprawled out on his dinky little hideaway bed watching reruns of shitty sitcoms in just his boxers and black tank top when he heard the knock. Brow furrowing, he got up and groggily made his way to his door. When he looked through the peephole, it was to find Kurt. He slid the locks over and opened the door.

"Kurt?" he asked, voice a little rough from disuse. "What's up, man?"

"Hi… uh, I'm sorry it's so late," he said, sounding breathless with nerves. He was shuffling on his feet anxiously and had a duffle bag in one hand. "I would have been here sooner but the address I wrote down on paper was smudged and I guessed that it said Sheridan instead of Sherman."

"You just come from the gym?" asked Puck in confusion as he eyed the bag in Kurt's hand.

Kurt's cheeks pinked just slightly and he shook his head while smiling an embarrassed smile that looked more like a grimace. Puck felt like he was missing something.

"No, um…" said Kurt haltingly. "You didn't get my text?"

Puck glanced over at the kitchen counter to his right to where his phone was charging.

"I should have known better to come without getting a reply," sighed Kurt. "I'm sorry, I'll just—"

"What's going on, Kurt?"

"Rachel and I had a little… disagreement about how to be a considerate roommate," said Kurt. "I was hoping I could borrow your couch for the night."

"Oh, uh, well you definitely can stay here if you want, but…"

"Shit," gasped Kurt. "You have a girl over, I'm sorry, I'll just go!"

"Why would you think that I… nevermind, no I just meant…" Puck trailed off as he pulled his door open wider so Kurt could see into his apartment.

He lived in a tiny studio apartment. One wall had a counter, sink, mini stove, slim refrigerator, and a few cupboards. There was a closet on the other side of the room with a little bathroom next to it. In the center of the room was his hideaway bed, as well as a beat up, old dresser with a flat screen TV perched on top.

"Oh," said Kurt, "Well."

"You can definitely borrow my couch tonight, dude," said Puck, stepping to the side to let Kurt enter his tiny apartment, "but you're gonna have to share."


	10. Porn, Infomercials, and Couch Cuddles

**Pairing:** Puck / Kurt (sorta)

**Spoilers:** AU S2 or S3

**Rating: **T (language)

* * *

**anon prompted:** puckurt, puck is sleeping over with Finn and kurt sleepwalks/has a nightmare and puck helps him :3

* * *

Puck stared up at the ceiling in the darkness, the red light of the video game console the only thing casting any light in the room. He rolled his eyes in annoyance at the loud snorting snores coming from the bed. The hell was he thinking deciding to spend the night? He should have just gone home. Who cares if it was three a.m. when they had finished the last movie; he'd been friends with Finn long enough to know better than to spend the night in his room. The guy had the freaking sinuses of a combat aircraft –yeah, that didn't make sense, but give him a break; it was freaking four a.m. and he hadn't gotten a damn blink of sleep because of Finn and his stupid snoring. It sounded like all the air in the entire room was being vacuumed into Finn's nasal cavity at an alarming rate.

How did that not hurt?

Yeah, he really should have just walked home at stupid-o'clock instead of agreeing to bed down on the freaking floor of Finn's bedroom. He felt all of twelve having some sort of adolescent sleep-over. Especially considering Mrs. Hudson-Hummel had come in with Finn's old Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles sheets and pillow for Puck and wished the boys 'good night'. Puck grumbled to himself, his old Star Wars sheets were way cooler. He moved around a bit trying to get more comfortable and then closed his eyes and tried to think of hot chicks. It didn't help. Finn's snoring only seemed to increase in volume and length.

"Fuck this shit," Puck muttered out loud.

Fed up, he rolled out of his green rogue hero patterned cocoon, viciously plucked up the pillow and the old cowboy quilt and stalked out of the room. The hall was dark and unfamiliar, especially considering it hadn't that long ago that Finn and his mom had moved there with Kurt and his dad. Puck walked carefully, feeling for the wall with an extended elbow since his hands were full of bedding. He finally found the staircase and gingerly stepped down, not wanting to make any noise and wake anyone.

When he made it to the main floor, the streetlight outside gave enough lighting through the front windows that he could walk with a little more confidence. When he made it to the living room couch without stubbing any toes, he called it a pretty great accomplishment. Yes, an accomplishment worth celebrating with sleep. He dropped the pillow on the arm of the couch before plopping down on the cushions himself and pulling the blanket over him. It was a good thing Finn had been freakishly tall even as a little kid or the cowboy quilt his gramma had made him mind not have been long enough for Puck. Small victories.

Puck let out a long yawn before smacking his lips together in a way his little sister often told him was obnoxious, before snuggling into the pillow that smelled a tad bit stale from disuse. He was just beginning to drift to sleep when he heard a creak on the stairs. His eyes shot open in surprise at being awoken before fully asleep. He grumbled to himself that it was probably Finn coming to look for him so he could snore at him a bit longer.

Maybe if he pretended to be asleep the person would leave him alone. So, Puck closed his eyes and stayed still –very still. He tried to keep his breathing quiet and slow like he was still asleep. Soft sock-feet footsteps shuffled sleepily into the room and then the T.V. was flicked on and quickly turned down to a very low volume. Puck wanted to groan his frustration, but kept quiet. That is… until someone tried to sit on his thighs. Puck flailed, and the person let out a ridiculous squawk of surprise before jumping to their feet.

"OH MY G… PUCK!?" exclaimed Kurt, his voice much more shrill than usual in his surprise.

"The hell you doing watching TV at freaking five in the morning?" asked Puck, his heart racing but amusement quickly replacing surprise and annoyance.

He couldn't help but grin at how dramatically Kurt was clutching at his chest, like some Broadway chick or whatever.

"What are you doing on my couch at five in the morning?" countered Kurt, dropping his hand when he noticed Puck was grinning at its placement. "Shut up, you scared me."

Puck raised his hands in surrender, still not able to put away the mocking grin on his face though. Kurt was such a little diva. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Puck, a facial expression familiar enough that he could easily decipher it in the dim lighting.

"Finn's snoring was keeping me awake," Puck explained, finally, with a quick shrug.

"Yeah," said Kurt, his stance losing some of its rigidity. "He's loud, isn't he? I don't think I slept at all the entire first week they moved in."

Puck snorted in amusement.

"Well," said Kurt after a few beats of silence, "I guess I should let you sleep."

He grabbed the remote control off the coffee table, but Puck sat up quickly and cleared his throat.

"You not gonna tell me what show you were planning on watching so early on a Saturday?" asked Puck, curious and kind of hoping to keep Kurt's company since he was wide awake again anyway. "It was porn, wasn't it?"

"What!" stammered Kurt. "N-no!"

Puck grinned broadly.

"Oh, fuck," he laughed, delighted. "I totally caught you about to sit down to watch some nasty, dirty, gay porn. I bet you like the super naughty stuff; BDSM crap and fisting… lots of fisting."

Kurt turned to him, then, an eyebrow raised and his face stoic.

"You seem well-acquainted with male on male pornography," he said accusingly.

"WHUUUHH… noo… fuck no… I just…" –Kurt burst into muffled laughter—"oh fuck you, Kurt!"

"Please, no," chuckled Kurt. "I think you're much too kinky for me. Thanks anyway, though."

Puck's face turned into a devious grin and he sat up straighter on the couch before leaning in.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "You think I'd be too much for you, Sweetie?"

"Stop it, that's weird."

"What's weird?"

"You coming on to me," said Kurt, shaking his head and doing a dramatic mock cringe before sitting down on the coffee table to face Puck. "It would be weird enough to tell fifteen-year-old-me that in three years I would be living with Finn as his brother and chatting with Puck-the-Bully in my living room at five in the morning in our pajamas… let's not add flirting to the list."

"That wasn't flirting," replied Puck. "If I wanted to flirt with you, you'd be flirted with real good. But I… don't flirt."

"No?"

"I don't need to," explained Puck with a shrug. "I just gotta do this…" he lifted one eyebrow, his trademark look, and gave Kurt his sexiest grin he could muster.

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how you manage to get _anyone_," he said from behind a sigh.

"Pfft," said Puck. "I'd like to see you do better, Mr. Virgin."

Kurt looked almost offended. Puck didn't feel bad, though.

"I'll have you know that I'm not…"

"Okay, Cupcake," laughed Puck. "Show me what you've got."

"I… what?"

"You said you had a better way of picking people up, so, let's… see… it," said Puck, gesturing with his hand for Kurt to lay it on him.

Kurt looked flustered for a moment.

"No," he finally stammered, shaking his head. "That's not fair."

"Why?"

"Because you're straight," explained Kurt, looking annoyed for having to even say it.

"Who ever told you I was straight?" asked Puck.

Kurt simply lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so I sleep with girls… don't mean I'm completely straight," explained Puck before grinning deviously. "I'm a lot more… twisted than you think."

"Twisted?" asked Kurt with a snort.

"Yeah, whatever," said Puck, getting impatient. "So, you gonna come on to me or what?"

"Ooohh, you sweet talker," mocked Kurt, but he sat up a little straighter.

Kurt looked like he was trying to ready himself for some sort of performance. Puck grinned and crossed his arms over his chest; _this was gonna to be good_. Kurt closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, cleared his throat, and then opened them again, focus entirely on Puck.

"Hey, there," he started in a lower tone that was probably meant to be seductive.

Puck tried to hold it in, but he couldn't help but snort and then chuckle. Kurt's face fell into an annoyed frown for a few seconds before he let out a soft laugh. They laughed together for a few minutes, covering their mouths to try to keep quiet.

"That was so bad," Puck finally said.

"Well, you put me on the spot!" defended Kurt, still laughing at himself.

"Yeah, but… that was really, really bad!"

"Oh, shut up," said Kurt, leaning forward to push on Puck's shoulder. "At least I didn't raise my eyebrow and give you the smarmiest of smarmy grins. You are such a creep."

"Works on the ladies," replied Puck, shrugging.

"It only works because you're hot," said Kurt.

Puck and Kurt both froze when what he had said sunk in. Kurt suddenly looked horrified and Puck, well, Puck couldn't help the Grinch-like grin he could feel stretching slowly across his face.

"I knew it!" he whisper-exclaimed, "I knew you thought I was hot! Fucking rights!"

"Oh, shut up," said Kurt, his blush so bright that Puck could see it in the blue light from the T.V.

Oh yeah, the T.V.

"So, were you really coming down here to watch porn?" asked Puck.

"No," laughed Kurt, shaking his head. "I just… I… nevermind."

"No way," said Puck, interest piqued. He leaned forward on the couch, getting dangerously close to being in Kurt's personal space. "You definitely have to tell me, now."

Kurt let out a long sigh.

"Fine," he said, "I have these nightmares some times… mostly when I'm really stressed. It is always the same… and I just… can't go back to sleep afterward because it is too awful."

"What are they about?" asked Puck gently.

"My mom," Kurt whispered, his voice slightly shaky, "when she was sick and had to be taken to the hospital. I'm sitting in the hallway waiting to see her and nurses and doctors are running back and forth past me. No one will tell me what's going on and they all just give me this sad look… I just… yeah, nevermind. Sorry."

"Sometimes," said Puck. "When I was a bit younger, I would have this dream about mom and my sister leaving me just like dad had. I would wake up one morning and they would just be gone. Everything would be gone. All the pictures on the wall, all the food in the fridge, everything… just… gone."

Kurt looked up from where he had been staring down at his hands still holding the remote control for the T.V.

"That sucks, Noah," he whispered.

"Yeah," said Puck, shrugging. "I'm sorry about your mom."

"I'm sorry about your dad," countered Kurt, giving him a soft smile.

They stared at each other in the dim, blue light for a few moments; sharing a little solidarity, before Puck started to feel a little too open and had to end it. He cleared his throat and turned his head to nod at the T.V.

"So, anything good to watch at… six in the morning?"

"Infomercials," said Kurt, instantly. "They are the absolute best! The actors showing us how hard life is, are hilarious!"

Puck laughed softly.

"Alright, let's watch some infomercials," he said, moving on the couch to give Kurt room before patting the space next to him in invitation.

Kurt looked at his hand where he was patting the couch cushion like it was the oddest thing he had ever seen. Puck rolled his eyes.

"C'mon," he said.

Kurt gave him a suspicious look, but moved to sit down next to him on the couch. Puck offered him part of the cowboy quilt and they settled in to learn how to better their lives with Hot Booties and INSTABulbs. It was nice sitting with Kurt; he smelled good and didn't hog the covers. Puck could get used to it reaaal quick if he wasn't careful. It was actually kind of cool that Kurt and Finn lived together, it meant Puck could see both of them when he came over.

"The hell, man?" exclaimed Finn, causing Puck's eyes to shoot open.

Puck had to squint in the bright sunlight of the day. He rubbed a hand over his face and groaned in agitation at having been awoken.

"No, seriously, what… the… hell?"

"What are you in hysterics over, now, Hudson?" grumbled out Puck before he realized he was holding another person.

His eyes shot open again and he was greeted with the sight of brown hair atop the head of a sleeping Kurt Hummel whose face was pressed against his chest, a soft smile on his pink lips. _Damn_.


	11. An Honest Mistake

**I asked for prompts last weekend. One person prompted Puck being interested in Kurt while thinking he was a chick. I apologize in advance for the unedited fuckery that is below…**

* * *

**Title: **An Honest Mistake

**Pairing: **Puck / Kurt _(kind of?)_

**Word Count: **3,061

**Rating: **R (?)**  
**

* * *

The music was loud in the background, but they were standing close enough that Kurt heard every word the taller man said. They had somehow gotten onto the topic of reckless behaviors, probably having something to do with the pirate costume the man was wearing. Kurt had quickly cut him off saying it was stupid to tempt death.

"Death is inevitable, baby," he spoke into Kurt's ear his smug grin evident in his inflection, as if he thought it were the most intellectual and seductive of lines. "It is the when and why of it that has everyone so wound up. People like to be in control. Every human alive is a control freak to some degree. We want to think we have some control over our lives, that if we make the right decisions and properly prepare for things, we'll get the outcomes we're looking for, but —"

"So, you're saying we're not afraid of dying, we're afraid of not getting to choose when?" asked Kurt, cutting the other man off. "I don't know about that… I think I legitimately just don't want to die."

The other man laughed condescendingly at that before turning a smirky grin onto Kurt.

"That's cute," he said before taking a long drink from his imported beer. Kurt repressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Everything that exists wants to continue to do so," said the man with a shrug. "That is kind of a given, don't you think. The difference between us and some random –"

"Heeeeello," cut in another voice.

Kurt turned away from the tall, athletic brunette to find a slightly shorter, broader man around the same age sidle up to them. He was dressed in all black, a mask over his face that was obviously a black do rag pulled down too far with holes cut in for his eyes, a black Mexican-style hat sitting on his head, and a fake sword hanging from a sash around his waist. He was wearing white and black chuck taylor running shoes, though. They really threw off the entire look.

"What are we talking about?" asked the masked man.

He was so obviously eyeing up Kurt that Kurt wanted to laugh out loud, especially considering his conversation companion saw it too and was unhappy about it.

"The inevitability of death," answered the tall pirate darkly, not even trying to mask his annoyance.

Kurt lifted his drink to his lips to hide his smirk.

Even from behind his mask, the new guy looked handsome; his jaw line masculine, his lips delectably shaped. There was something strangely familiar about him. Kurt wondered if perhaps they were shared a class or two together.

"Sounds… uplifting."

"Definitely," deadpanned Kurt's pirate –wait, no, he was definitely _not_ Kurt's pirate, not Kurt's anything. Well, Kurt _had_ kind of been hoping he would be Kurt's hook-up that night, but the guy was starting to get too irritating for even that. It wasn't as though personality was that high a priority for a one-night-stand, but there were only so many smirks a guy could be on the receiving end of before he lost his will to bone.

"Sooo…" continued the pirate after the heavy pause, drawing out the word to give him more time to display his annoyance, "can we help you with something?"

"Totally," laughed the masked avenger, nodding. "I don't wanna be too forward or someshit, but I just wanted to know if you two came together."

"No," said Kurt, shaking his head.

"Leaving together?"

"Working on it," said the pirate from behind clenched teeth.

Kurt laughed in surprise –not that he was surprised the guy was trying to pick him up, that had been very obvious, they were both doing the dance. No, he was a little taken aback at how these two young men were being so forward about it. They were arguably the two hottest men at the party, though. Well, it was hard to know for sure, considering it was a costume party.

Kurt wasn't sure why he even went to it in the first place. Of all places to try to pick someone up at, costume parties were had the highest risk of awkward encounters. There could be unpleasant… surprises once the outfits and masks came off. Oh, hell, he knew why he had come… he loved costumes. He loved coming up with a character, loved dressing up as something entirely different than himself, and loved playing a role even if it was only in the smallest of ways. Not to mention he hadn't been with anyone since breaking thins off with Josh _six months_ earlier.

The two men were staring each other down. Kurt wouldn't have been surprised if they had bared their teeth and started growling. He shook his head at them and simply walked away. He would get another drink and find someone to dance with. There was no way he was going to play the damsel while the two fought for the honor of his company that night; just no.

Once he had a new drink in hand from the bartender at the small make-shift bar, he wandered through the crowd over to the area designated the dance floor for the night. He wasn't sure who was throwing the party, but it was pretty swanky for a bunch of college kids. He shimmied his hips as he got closer to the group of dancers. The music was slightly louder there and the beat vibrated straight through him as if his heart were caught in the same rhythm as the song's bass.

Once Kurt finished his drink, he set it down on the nearest ledge and really got into the dancing. He was sweating and feeling alive and horny by the time the masked man in all black found him again.

"Zorro?" guessed Kurt, slightly out of breath and his voice somehow sounding a little higher than usual.

"Fuck, yeah," answered the man with a grin. He grabbed his fake sword from his sash and made a cutting movement in the air that was probably supposed to be a Z. "You Alice in Wonderland?"

"The one and only," confirmed Kurt with a sly smile and a silly curtsy.

"Huh," answered Zorro, a rueful smile on his lips.

"What?"

"I had you pegged for the type to make some sort of Wonderland reference or pun or something."

"Eh," said Kurt, scrunching his nose and shrugging. "They're getting old."

"Fair enough," said Zorro before grinning again. "Care to dance, Miss Alice?"

Kurt laughed at that.

"Actually," he said, giving Zorro a small but devious grin, "I've had enough dancing for one night. Plus, I think I may have found what I came for…"

"Oh, fuck yeah," groaned out Zorro while doing a mini fist pump that he probably thought was subtle.

Kurt turned to lead him toward the apartment's exit, waiting until his back was turned to roll his eyes. It was a good thing the guy was hot and Kurt was in dire need of a good romp because that had been disturbingly similar behavior to that of his stepbrother.

Kurt almost laughed out loud when they passed by the cocky pirate who did a double take when he realized they were leaving together. Not able to help himself, Kurt threw a cocky wink the man's way that was very reminiscent, he hoped, of similar expression the guy had given him.

They made it to Kurt's apartment without even giving each other their names. Kurt, so unlike the person he thought he was back at eighteen, had been quick to initiate heavy petting and ass-grabbing and fervent kissing once they had settled in the back seat of a cab. They had practically run up the stairs to Kurt's dorm on the second floor. Kurt fumbled with his keys to get the door open, praying to high heaven his roommate wasn't there.

When he flung the door open, the masked man was invading his space, pushing him into the room and shutting the door behind them. Kurt grabbed onto the man's sash, pulling it undone so it and the plastic sword fell to the floor while they continued to mash their mouths together as if trying to devour the other. Kurt was so ready, it had been far too long since he simply let go. He didn't care what the guy looked like under his pathetic Zorro costume at that moment, he just needed to fuck.

Zorro groaned, pressing his hips into the blue billowing skirt of Kurt's dress. Even through layers of tulle and cotton, Kurt could feel the hard press of the man's dick already so hard. Kurt backed across the room pulling the man in black with him before purposely falling to his bed.

"Fuck," groaned Zorro, his voice guttural, "you don't waste time."

"Not tonight," breathed Kurt in agreement as he began to fuss with the blue ribbons holding his dress together in a corset fashion.

Zorro kneeled on the bed, pulling his black shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor. Kurt took a moment to admire the very masculine, nicely muscled chest now on display. The guy was a little burlier than Kurt usually went for, but the rounded pectorals dusted with dark hair only served to make Kurt salivate with want. Zorro leaned in to kiss him and Kurt returned it enthusiastically while we went back to work fervently undoing the dress he had altered to make himself a slightly more slutty, more modern version of Alice. Zorro kissed across his jaw and down his throat, his lips feeling like heaven on Kurt's sensitive, closely shaven skin.

"Unnggg," breathed out Kurt, reaching down to hike up his dress so that he could pull it over his head.

Zorro pulled back to give him room to do so but froze when he looked down at Kurt's bare thighs.

"I don't normally shave," explained Kurt, thinking the guy had been taken aback by the smooth legs, "I just figured it made more sense with the outfit."

"You're a dude?"

"FUCKING HELL, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" shrieked Kurt, jumping out from under the man as his body instantly began a cold sweat, his stomach feeling heavy with dread. "GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

He gestured at his door frantically, panicking. The guy was straight. The guy was straight and thought he was a chick. Dressing up as Alice had been suuuuch a mistake. Did he really look that convincing as a girl? Was this guy a homophobe? What would this guy do?

Zorro turned, still kneeling on Kurt's bed, and gave Kurt the strangest look that Kurt wouldn't be able to decipher, even if he weren't completely panicking.

"Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt's mouth dropped open in surprise; he lowered his hand where he had been pointing at his door. Before he could ask who the guy was, Zorro untied his do-rag mask to reveal his identity. Relief and confusion spread through Kurt at what he saw.

"Oh my go… NOAH?"

"Fuck, Kurt," laughed Puck, "you make a really hot chick."

"I…"

Kurt didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say."

Puck laughed, rubbing a hand across his face and then over his head.

"Me neither," said Puck. "This like almost never happens."

"Almost never?" questioned Kurt, the beginning of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Fucking costume parties should be outlawed," grumbled Puck, a look on his face like he was remembering a similar outcome from his past.

"I'm not even going to ask," said Kurt before walking back over to his bed and sitting down next to Puck. "I can't believe this."

"What are the odds?"

"I'm glad it was you and not some asshole who would have some sort of mental freak-out, identity crisis when they realized there was a dick under this skirt and take it out on me."

Puck shuddered beside him and Kurt had to smile.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" asked Kurt.

"Truthfully, I'm more just sad we stopped," said Puck. "That was some primo making out."

Kurt snorted. He sat on the edge of his bed staring across the room at his roommate's unmade bed, chewing his bottom lip anxiously.

"Can you… do you mind receiving?" ask Puck after a few long moments of silence.

"Excuse me?" stammered Kurt, jerking his head to look at Puck.

"Well, I just mean, I think I could be down with this, but I just don't think I'm ready to go _that_ gay on my end, you know?"

"I'm sorry… _what_?"

"I'm not saying I would never… I'm just saying I'd rather be the one—"

"You mean you want to… no, just, no. NOAH!"

"What?" asked Puck. "We're here already. I kind of scared off your other prospect anyway, and you were the first tail I went after so I don't have anyone else lined up…"

"Absolutely not," said Kurt, shaking his head emphatically. "You cannot be serious."

"Why the hell not?" asked Puck, starting to almost look offended. "I was hot enough ten minutes ago."

"You were just some random guy ten minutes ago," exhaled Kurt in exasperation. "Now you're Noah Puckerman, the guy I went to high school with! Was in glee club with! My step-brother's best friend! My former BULLY!"

"You don't find me attractive at all?"

"Pfft, you… I…" Kurt laughed feeling suddenly flustered. "I've never argued against your attractiv—"

"You think I'm hot!" crowed Puck, grinning triumphantly.

"Obviously," muttered Kurt while gesturing to them and their current situation.

"Yeah, but even back in high school, you thought I was hot!"

"Yes," said Kurt with a long-suffering sigh, "Of course I did. I have _eyes_, you know."

"So, how come you went after Homophobe Hudson and not me, then?" asked Puck, suddenly, his eyebrows drawing together.

"I didn't know that of the two of you, he was the one more homophobic at the time," answered Kurt, "especially considering you were the one throwing me in dumpsters!"

"He was there, too!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't have very good taste in men as a sixteen year old," said Kurt with a shrug.

"You taste seems to have improved," said Puck while waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, uh-huh," he said sarcastically.

"You sure you don't wanna keep going?" asked Puck, then. "I mean, we're both gonna be hard up otherwise."

"I'm sure we'll survive."

Puck sighed.

"Wanna just make-out a little while we jerk off?" he tried again.

"How drunk _are_ you?" asked Kurt, lifting an eyebrow judgingly.

"I'm not drunk at all," said Puck. "I only had one beer tonight. When I'm looking to take somebody home, or go home with somebody, I stay sober. It's safer that way."

"Safer?"

"Last time I was really drunk, this chick fucked me and then stole a bunch of stuff from my place when I passed out after," said Puck. "Bitch."

"Wow."

"Yeah," answered Puck, nodding before leaning into Kurt's space. "So…"

"Noah!" exclaimed Kurt, pushing him away. "This is way too weird considering our history and I'm not going to be your evening's consolation prize, either… Also, what are you even doing in New York?"

"College," answered Puck, simply.

"Wha…really?"

"Yeah, pretty awesome, huh?" he answered, grinning. "I can go as a 'mature' student now that I'm twenty one and my highschool grades don't matter."

"That's great," answered Kurt, smiling fondly. "I'm happy for you, Noah. So, what are you taking?"

"Kurt," said Puck, his face turning almost solemn, "as much as I wanna catch up with you, I don't really wanna do it on your bed half-naked while sporting a chubby… unless this is some kind of lead up?"

"No, of course… that… yeah," Kurt laughed out, standing up and grabbing Puck's black costume shirt from the floor. "Oh… wow… you really are still hard," said Kurt when Puck shifted to pull up his pants that were hanging very low on his hips and no good at hiding the shape of his dick.

"Mostly," admitted Puck nonchalantly, "that was some epic grinding for a bit there. I guess I shoulda known it was cuz a second dick was involved."

Kurt let out a strangled, high-pitched laugh at that.

"Alright, well, let me get your number, dude," said Puck as he pulled his shirt over his head and leaned down to grab his sash so he could hitch up his pants. "We can hang out later; catch up and shit. You know, at a more… appropriate time and place. We can get coffee… that's what New Yorkers do, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds… good," replied Kurt, feeling strangely distracted by the shape of Puck's ass in his thin, black pants now that he knew what it felt like under his hands.

Puck straightened and caught Kurt looking.

"Sure you don't want to…"

"Oh… my… g… I'M POSITIVE!"

"You're missing out, man," said Puck with another shrug.

"I spent high school hearing _all_ about it," said Kurt with a disgusted frown.

"I'm much better, now," said Puck conversationally while he grabbed Kurt's phone to enter his number.

"Good to know."

"Okay," said Puck once he was finished entering his number into Kurt's cell. He tossed it to him and Kurt scrambled to catch it. "Peace… shalom… later!"

"Bye," answered Kurt weakly as he watched Puck let himself out of his dorm.

Kurt sat there for some time just staring at his door once it had closed behind Puck. He took a few deep breaths before looking down at the poofy fabric pooling around his waist and the tall, white stockings at his knees. He felt suddenly incredibly ridiculous and let out a long groan before throwing himself back down on his bed and screaming into his pillow.

After a few moments of just reeling over the insanity that had just happened, he sat back up, grimaced at the smudge of make-up he had left on his pillow, and then grabbed his cell. He pulled up an often-called number from his contacts list and put the phone to his ear. After a few rings, the phone was picked up on the other end.

"Rachel," exclaimed Kurt before she could even say 'hello', "you are never going to believe who I ended up bringing home tonight!"


	12. The Art of Breaking

**Title: **The Art of Breaking

**Pairing: **_Kurt / Blaine_

**Type:** Reaction Fic to The BreakUp

**Rating: **T** (?)  
**

* * *

Blaine could feel panic clawing up his throat and closing his lungs like he was swiftly sinking in quicksand. He stared down at the text message on his phone's screen where it sat covering the background image that was a photo of Kurt and him, marring it.

**From Kurt:**

**_Please don't try to contact me again._**

Kurt had every right, _every right_, to be angry, of this there was no doubt. Blaine still couldn't believe it himself. When he thought back over the events of the past month, it was as if he were watching someone else's memories of someone else's life. He was furious with himself, but, even more, he was completely shocked.

This wasn't him. He wasn't a cheater. Kurt was the only one he ever wanted to know intimately and have know him intimately –the _only_ one. It really felt like someone else had done it, someone else had sought the companionship of Eli C while feeling ignored and lonely. It was a nightmare and he just wanted to wake up. Why couldn't he just wake up?

He wanted to open his eyes to find Kurt laying next to him smiling the crooked, coy smile he sometimes wore. He wanted to wake to the sunshine on his face and the knowledge that he still had this –the best thing that had ever happened to him, the only thing that mattered.

Instead, he was stuck in this endless loop of the look on Kurt's face that night when Blaine had said those fateful words, 'I was with someone.' The shocked dismay, the betrayal, the heartbreak; they were all so vivid on Kurt's beautiful features and his bright, watery eyes. It tore at Blaine like nothing else.

Blaine stared down at his phone. The message was clear; they were no more. After coming back home from New York with a broken heart and the nervous fear of not knowing where he and Kurt stood, it should have felt like much-needed closure. Instead, it felt like the earth had dropped from beneath his feet. He hated himself for the pain he had caused Kurt, hated himself for what he had done, hated that he couldn't take it back and wished that he, too, could break up with himself.

It wasn't fair… or, maybe it was… that Kurt got to end things with him and he was stuck living with himself after hurting_ both_ of them so badly. Justice was a cruel and heartless bitch, so it seemed. He deserved this raw unyielding pain that tore at his insides and stung in his eyes, but he still couldn't help his selfish thoughts… What now? Are you really going to run away and leave me all alone? You were my everything, are you really just going to leave me here? What am I to do when nowhere is home without you? How can you leave me now when I'm most broken?

He fell down to his knees on his bedroom floor, letting his cell fall from his hand to the carpet with a dull thud. He curled into a fetal position on his side and pulled his knees tight to his chest to keep the threatening sobs from escaping his dry throat. He would fix this –he had to. He just… he just didn't know how just yet.

* * *

Kurt couldn't sleep.

Every time he would get even remotely close, his mind would traitorously drift unbidden into disturbing territory. Pornographic snippets of skin on skin, hands tracing lines, lips dragging over swells and valleys, would flood his mind. His senses would be overtaken by the sights, smells and sounds of sex –sex between Blaine and some faceless stranger. Horrified, Kurt's eyes would fly open, his breath caught in his throat and his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

He had received red and yellow roses at his workplace every other day for a week with messages of "I'm sorry" and "I love you" and "You're everything to me". His cell had pinged relentlessly with text messages and heartfelt apologies left in his voicemail; explanations and pleas. He had never responded to any of them, but the latest message had been the last straw.

**From Blaine:**

**_I thought you would never say goodbye to me._**

Kurt had screamed "I thought you would never hurt me like that!" at the phone before hurling it across his apartment. It slammed against the wall and he knew he would need to buy a new one in the morning. Modern day technology had nothing on the solidity of brick walls.

He was exhausted as he tossed and turned in his bed. His entire body ached with it. He hadn't slept in over a week, not since Blaine had dropped that bombshell on him. It just wasn't fair. He was 100% Blaine's, heart and soul and… body. Yet, there was someone out there walking around with the smug satisfaction of having a piece of Blaine.

It made him sick thinking that someone else had seen Blaine —HIS BLANE— laid out bare for them, had touched him intimately, had made him come. He felt devastated by the thought, devastated and also filled with a murderous rage. It was as if the only way to fix this was to find that person and remove their existence from the planet in the most gory and grotesque manner possible.

It wasn't as though Blaine was ruined by this, as if his body had been tarnished and made impure by someone else's touch. He was a person, not a thing. But Kurt wasn't sure he would be able to see past the dark fingerprints the unknown stranger had left on their relationship. How dare they? How dare they invade Kurt and Blaine's precious relationship and leave their dirty handprints on everything Kurt held most dear? How dare they laugh and smile and even _breathe_ after ruining Kurt and Blaine?

Kurt's anger felt too big for his body like he might explode forth from his poised cocoon as a massive, green monster intent on smashing everything in sight until he was spent.

How dare Blaine put this on him? How dare he use the excuse that he felt alone and Kurt wasn't there for him? He was the one who had sent Kurt away! He was the one to tell Kurt to go ahead and start his life in New York even when Kurt had been content to wait the year. At least Blaine was home in familiar territory. How dare he complain the HE felt alone when Kurt was the one who had left everything he knew and everyone he loved to go blaze a trail to his and Blaine's future for them.

Coming to New York, having some small successes (and some rather large ones) after spending his high school career constantly shot down, it was exhilarating. He was excited to finally, finally be in New York, to be starting the life he had spent his youth dreaming about. It was also lonely, though. He was always busy –the city never slept, but there was this constant pain in his chest because he missed Blaine.

So, he hadn't always had the time to accept Blaine's calls or reply immediately to his texts, that didn't mean he wasn't on his mind. Every time Kurt discovered something new or succeeded in something, he would turn as if expecting Blaine to be beside him only to find he was alone. As wonderful and amazing as everything was, it still felt off without Blaine there. Kurt felt like he was still waiting, waiting, waiting for his life to really start. He knew it wouldn't really begin until Blaine was there with him, because… because Blaine _was_ his life.

But now… now… now nothing made sense. Everything was a mess and he was so angry. The anger, though, it was the only thing holding him together. He knew it was just there to cover how hurt and betrayed he felt. How devastatingly broken he felt. Why had Blaine so quickly thrown everything away? How could he just go to some random stranger for comfort? Wasn't what they had more important than that? Wasn't Kurt more important than that?

What was he to do now with this shell of a dreamlife? What was the point if Blaine was no longer going to be in it? He never wanted to say goodbye to him, but how could he possibly keeping saying hello? If now was the time for new beginnings, then now was the time to break old ties, too.

Kurt got out of bed and walked gingerly across the room on legs that felt too stiff. He picked up his phone where it had fallen to the floor and typed out a message despite the cracked screen. It felt like every letter was driving another knife into his body, but he wrote it anyway.

**Don't try to contact me again.**

It wasn't a goodbye, —Kurt Hummel keeps his promises— but it might as well have been. He hit send.

* * *

_(title from a song by Thousand Foot Krutch)_


	13. It Makes Us Special

**Title:** It Makes Us Special  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Rachel  
**Spoilers:** AU Season 3

**Note:** This is old, I should just delete it. Anyway, this was posted back in October 2011.

* * *

Kurt grumpily marched through the school hallway that morning, headed for his locker. He was suddenly aware of a group of jocks walking toward him, each holding a large slushy cup in their hand. Stopping in his tracks, his stomach in his throat, or maybe his throat in his stomach, Kurt waited for the icy drinks to splash against his face. Moments went by... nothing.

Opening his eyes, Kurt turned to see the jocks walking away from him. For once, he wasn't their target. With a sigh of relief, but his heart pumping in his esophagus, Kurt continued through the hallway to his locker.

This had been a pretty crummy week so far. Monday he had been pushed into some lockers, his papers flying everywhere. He ended up being late for class because of the time he had spent trying to pick everything up in the crowded hallway. Tuesday he had lost his solo to Rachel, again. Why were they even friends? Wednesday, well, it had just been downright awful. None of these things were really that bad or unusual for him, but it had just been an off week. At least Thursday didn't start with a slushy to the face.

Reaching his locker, Kurt put in the combination on his lock before pulling the door open. He was stunned to see a single, long-stemmed rose lying on his small pile of text books. Picking it up, he brought the red bud to his nose to smell its sweet aroma.

"Seemed like you weren't having the best week," came a familiar voice.

Kurt pushed his locker door open further so it was flat against the row to reveal Blaine standing on the other side, smiling at him. Kurt could feel his breathing speed up ever so slightly as his blue-green eyes locked with Blaine's warm hazel.

"You're so sweet," breathed Kurt, wishing he could just step forward and be caught in Blaine's arms.

Blaine bit his lip, looking at Kurt's lips with longing. Kurt knew what they both wanted and he knew why they wouldn't go for it. Blaine raised his eyes back to Kurt's and they stared at each other for a long moment, Kurt still clutching the rose in his fingertips.

"Cool it, fairies," boomed a voice as three jocks walked by.

Ignoring them, Blaine reached and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Another time," he said, softly.

* * *

That afternoon Kurt found himself sitting on Rachel's bed, Rachel sitting opposite him. Their homework was lying open in front of them. Of course, they hadn't gotten very far with their assignments before they had begun talking. Their conversation had drifted over a few things, but at this point it had transformed from chatter into Kurt pouring out his frustration.

"I just hate it so much, Rachel," sighed Kurt. He lowered his head, hoping to hide the emotion rising in his chest and the tears that threatened his eyes. "I wish... I wish..."

"But, you know, Kurt," Rachel spoke up, reaching to touch his arm soothingly. "It is also one of the things that makes your relationship so special."

Kurt looked up at Rachel in confusion.

"Every couple in this school, it seems, can walk hand in hand through the hallways, can peck each other on the lips before each class, can even make out in the hallways," continued Rachel, trying to explain.

"Exactly," whispered Kurt in frustration.

"Yes, but, when you and Blaine hold hands or kiss or whatever else you do," spoke Rachel, her voice lowering and her eyes brightening. "It is way more special. You can't just do it whenever you want to. You have to wait until you are somewhere private, safe... intimate. Like the song Blaine sang you last year, somewhere only you two know."

Kurt pursed his lips.

"I have seen it in your eyes at school, Kurt, both of you," said Rachel. "Something happens between you and your love is so big that you just need to reach out for one another but you know it isn't safe. So, you refrain, but, I can see it in your eyes. I'm sure you see it in each other's eyes, too, and it probably makes it even harder not to. What you two have is so amazing. You aren't flaunting it in everyone's faces like most of the couples at McKinley, and so it doesn't become common or too familiar. Sometimes we get glimpses of your relationship, like when you guys hug. And you smile at each other so much, each smile seems to mean something. And sure, when you go out for coffee or dinner you sometimes hold each other's hand... but, still, most of it is hidden from the public. So, I know that when you two are together, it is just yours."

A tear fell from Kurt's eye though he had willed it not to.

"Kurt," exclaimed Rachel in a hushed tone. She grabbed Kurt's hands, the big smile on her face was coaxing one from him. "It is your own... just yours."

Biting his lip to keep from losing what composure he had managed to keep so far, Kurt leaned forward and gave Rachel a hug.

"Thank you, Rachel," he stuttered, his voice shaky.

Rachel hugged him back.

"I envy you two sometimes," laughed Rachel, softly, still embracing Kurt. "Your relationship is so romantic and tragic and... so... so... Broadway."

Kurt laughed at this; Rachel was always so dramatic. It could get old and irritating pretty fast, but right now, as ridiculous as it was, he loved it.


	14. Jealousy

**Title:** Jealousy  
**Rating:** PG-13 or R (?)  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine  
**Spoilers:** very AU Season 3  
**Warnings:** typos and grammatical errors  
**Summary: **Blaine and Kurt still attend Dalton and are both seniors. Their teen romance hits a bit of a roadblock when a new student takes an interest in Kurt.

**Author's Note:** This was supposed to be a sexy BIRTHDAY PRESENT drabble for my good friend Krista who enjoys jealous!Blaine. It didn't actually turn out to be as PWP Smutty as I had intended, but I hope she is amused by it regardless. Please excuse all the grammatical errors and shit, I wrote this pretty quickly this morning so that I could get it done before I had to go out this afternoon. -Originally posted 01 May 2012

* * *

Really, it started out as something akin to comedic relief; this new student named Chandler. And, really, comedic relief was something that Blaine needed during his stressful senior year at Dalton. He was excitable and animated and completely ill-suited to Dalton. If it weren't for Kurt coming in partway through junior year and mixing things up a bit, Chandler would probably have given everyone aneurysms. Blaine probably would have even enjoyed Chandler despite his eccentricities if the overtly enthusiastic chap hadn't set his sights on Kurt upon meeting him the second week of the new school year. He didn't really strike Blaine as a threat, though.

Blaine knew he should try to keep things civil between the new student and himself, especially since he had been assigned to look out for the new student –The new student who was constantly complimenting Kurt every chance he could get, sometimes even making him blush. Despite Kurt's enjoyment of the attention, Chandler wasn't anything like Sebastian, who had come after Blaine the moment he laid eyes on him. No, Chandler was more like an incredibly fast-talking, excitable version of Trent. Kurt had taken Trent's crush on Blaine in stride and even put up with Blaine's possibly inappropriate friendship with Sebastian who made no secret of his interest in Blaine.

If Kurt could deal with those two, Blaine could handle Chandler.

Famous last words.

He was sitting with Nick and Colton at lunch so they could go over their plans for Regionals. They were the new Warbler Council in wake of Thad, David and Wes' graduation and Blaine was feeling the pressure. It was during their little lunch meeting that Blaine happened to notice one Chandler Kiehl approach Kurt's table across the room. He couldn't hear what was being said but he could imagine from Kurt's response that Chandler had just spouted another clichéd pick-up line made adorable simply by coming from his approachably charming person. Blaine narrowed his eyes when Kurt laughed happily and pushed the chair beside him out in invitation.

"Blaine," came Colton's voice, pushing through Blaine's thoughts and forcing him to turn back to their conversation. "How do you feel about Nick singing Uptown Girl?"

"I... uh... err," sputtered Blaine, eyes magnetically drawn back over Colton's shoulder to where Chandler and Kurt were whispering together and laughing easily.

Nick and Colton both turned to look at what had caught Blaine's attention and that was what finally snapped him out of it.

"We can definitely put Uptown Girl on our set list but, to be fair, we'll have to allow open auditions for the song," spoke Blaine, quickly.

"Sebastian will just get it, then," muttered Nick though he smiled and nodded.

Blaine chanced a glance back toward Kurt's table while Nick wallowed and Colton tried to console him. His jaw clenched slightly when he saw Chandler place a hand on Kurt's arm while they laughed over some shared joke.

"Who's that guy flirting with your boyfriend, Blaine?" asked Jeff with a cheeky grin as he floated by their table.

Blaine ground his teeth at Jeff's teasing, crossing his arms over his chest in something a little too close to a pout.

"Don't think for one second we didn't notice you hovering at the next table, Jeff," called out Colton as Jeff continued by. "Stop spying on our meetings!"

Taking a few cleansing breaths, Blaine managed to unclench his jaw and lose most of the rigidity from his body language before he stood. He patted Nick on the back and told him to practise and that he was due for a solo before turning to leave.

"I guess the meeting is adjourned," he heard Colton say from behind him as he made his way across the room, Kurt in his sights.

"Kurt," he called out in the lightest tone he could manage was he approached.

Kurt turned away from chatting with Chandler, his smile changing from amusement to something much more loving that was reserved for Blaine and Blaine alone. Grinning, Blaine couldn't help but feel a vindictive delight as the way Chandler's face fell when he, too, noticed the way Kurt's face changed at Blaine's approach.

"That was a short meeting," commented Kurt as he turned in his seat so Blaine could plant a greeting kiss to his lips.

They were lucky to have the freedom for form such a habit as a greeting kiss. Blaine was so glad that Kurt's father had found the money to keep Kurt at Dalton for his final year of high school. Instead of their usual shared peck on the lips, though, Blaine couldn't help but put a little more passion into the kiss knowing Chandler was there to witness it. When they broke apart from the somewhat-steamier-than-PG kiss, Kurt had to gasp to catch his breath.

"What was that for?" sighed Kurt, smiling brightly.

"Because you're gorgeous and I can," replied Blaine cheekily, noticing the stink-eye he was getting from Chandler and doing an internal fist-pump of victory because of it.

It wasn't enough that Chandler knew Kurt and Blaine were together and that Blaine was obviously on to him, though, because over the next few weeks Chandler kept managing to wheedle his way into Kurt's life. Blaine would find them chatting together amicably between classes, or sitting together at lunch, or even doing their homework together during study hall. He wanted to say something about it to Kurt but he knew it would only cause Kurt's shields to fly up and the last thing he needed was there to be something between them while Chandler worked insistently at moving out of Kurt's friend-zone.

Kurt didn't see it, but Blaine did. And if that weren't bad enough, it seemed like the rest of the student body as a whole could see it. Even Trent, one day, mentioned to Blaine that it looked like he was 'losing his man' and 'it just wasn't right' that someone like Chandler could manage to steal something from 'someone as amazing and talented and handsome' as Blaine. It was ridiculous and Blaine was tired of his constant posturing. Kurt was already his boyfriend; he shouldn't have to feel the need to constantly stake a public claim. He was a gentleman, after all. Even pulling Kurt into a sudden unscheduled and shamelessly public make-out session didn't seem to get the point across to Chandler.

The final straw for Blaine happened just before Christmas holidays when he and Kurt were cuddling together in a post orgasmic haze in Kurt's dorm room. There was a knock on Kurt's door that had them both scrambling to pull some clothes on.

"Who is it?" called out Kurt as he hopped on one foot, trying to pull his Dalton slacks on.

"Chandler," came a happy reply from the other side of the door.

Blaine groaned.

"Just a moment," replied Kurt in a strained voice as he hurried to do up the buttons of his white dress shirt.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Blaine's lips was he looked down at his chest while working on doing up his own buttons. There were a number of hickies beginning to show up across his chest, if he left the shirt undone they would be quite obvious to Chandler. He let his hands fall away from the buttons and scooted backwards on the bed. Taking a lesson in smarmy from previous encounters with Sebastian, he draped himself over the small twin and plastered a cocky grin on his face. Luckily, Kurt didn't check on him before opening the door.

"Good evening, ma petit étoile," sing-songed Chandler pressing past Kurt into the room.

He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on the debauched and playing-it-up Blaine lying in Kurt's bed. Blaine smiled at Chandler and gave him a little wave in greeting.

"Hey Chandler," called out Blaine, happily. "To what do we owe the honor?"

Kurt flashed Blaine a confused and wary look before turning to Chandler who had lost all the colour in his face. Self-consciously trying to smooth down his messy '_sex-hair_', Kurt managed to give him a wobbly smile.

"Is there something you wanted, Chandler?" Kurt croaked.

"I just, uh, I was just coming to uh," stammered Chandler, glancing between the red marks across Blaine's chest and Kurt's swollen lips.

"I just wanted to give you your Christmas present," he finally managed.

Blaine's jaw clenched angrily when he saw the small, obviously jewellery, box that Chandler quickly pressed into Kurt's hands. It was small and wrapped in metallic red with a little golden bow on top.

"Wow, Chandler," exclaimed Kurt in surprise. "That's really sweet of you."

Chandler glanced over at Blaine and Blaine made sure to give him a dark look.

"Yeah, well, I saw it and thought of you and I hope you like it, it isn't really a big deal but I know you like to use broaches to dress up our terribly boring uniforms and so this might be useful to you and I can see you are busy right now so I think I'll just go but I hope you have a lovely Christmas and a fantastic New Year, I'll see you next semester, Kurt," rambled Chandler in record time, his voice getting shriller as he spoke.

He bolted from the room the moment the sharp 't' sound of 'Kurt' left his lips.

"I wonder what that was about," mused Kurt, shutting his dorm door now that Chandler had raced off down the hallway.

Blaine just shook his head and gave Kurt an innocent shrug. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine as he set the box down on his desk before climbing back onto the bed with him.

"I never took you for a jealous one, _Blaine_," said Kurt accusingly.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about," replied Blaine, his smile growing as Kurt crawled on top of him.

"You know I'm not interested in Chandler, right?" asked Kurt as he began kissing down Blaine's throat.

Blaine groaned out an affirmative, hands grabbing for Kurt as the boy scraped his teeth lightly against the skin over Blaine's adam's apple.

"Do I need to prove to you just how much more interested in you than I am in Chandler?" asked Kurt in a sultry tone between kisses.

"Ugghgghhh," managed Blaine as Kurt's hands slid up the heating skin of his chest.

"I'm sorry I let it go on as long as I did," spoke Kurt. "It wasn't fair to you or Chandler for me to let him think he was making any progress in wooing me."

Blaine's brain was beginning to short-circuit as a result of Kurt's sexy ministrations but he did manage to catch on to what Kurt was saying. It didn't make sense, but it _did _register. Kurt actually hadn't been as clueless about Chandler's interest in him after all.

"I'm sorry Blaine," Kurt repeated the apology before sucking on the skin just below Blaine's ear.

Even though it had only been maybe fifteen or twenty minutes since they had sex last, Blaine could feel his arousal bubbling through his bloodstream at an increasing rate.

"You're just so hot when you're jealous," whispered Kurt in explanation.

Blaine grinned at that before attacking Kurt's mouth with his own.


	15. Klaine Anniversary

**Klaine Anniversary**

**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1,889  
**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine  
**Spoilers:** Season 3  
**Warnings**: _…I'm really lame…_

Written for day four of Klaine Week 2012... posted 15 March 2012

* * *

Kurt closed his eyes, smiling a soft private smile as he blocked out the cacophony of the high school cafeteria at lunch time in favor of the simple, perky plucking of piano keys creating the sound of a song from the late 1920s. In his mind's eye he saw the whole scene replay for him as vivid as it had been when it happened the evening before. He had stepped into the Lima Bean at 8 o'clock sharp just like the note left in his locker by Blaine had directed. The main lights were off; the entire coffee shop shut down early for the night and lit only by candles on each table and the lamp on the piano to light the sheet music.

"He still won't tell me how he managed to get a full-size piano in there," said Kurt, after blinking back into reality.

He grinned at the star-struck faces of the girls crowded around him at the table. Their lunches forgotten as they waited with baited breath to hear all the details around Kurt and Blaine's romantic first anniversary.

"The lights were off and the entire room was lit only by candles and the light at the piano," explained Kurt with a dreamy smile. "He was sitting at the piano and the moment I walked in he began to play this old song."

Kurt couldn't help but grin as Tina, Rachel and even Mercedes all breathed out their own dreamy sighs. Blaine had once warned Kurt that he wasn't very good at romance, but it seemed the year of being the boyfriend of a silly romantic had helped him grow in that area.

"He didn't say anything, didn't even look up, just played the song on the piano," continued Kurt, smiling and shaking his head as he reminisced.

"What was the song?" asked Tina.

Kurt smiled and hummed, closing his eyes so he could transport himself back to the night before. After finding the note in his locker, he had gone home after school to shower and change into something amazing. He wouldn't admit it, but it had probably taken him the better part of an hour to finally decide on what to wear. He had pulled up to the Lima Bean that evening with a few minutes to spare, so, he took a few moments to check his hair in the mirror, fluffing up the front with his fingers.

At two minutes to eight, he had gotten out of his vehicle and locked it. He frowned when he noticed how dark the coffee shop looked. All the blinds were pulled shut over the windows and the sign on the door was turned to say 'closed'. The Lima Bean usually didn't close until ten o'clock, nine on weekends. Lips pursed and brow furrowed, Kurt warily approached the front door. He pushed on the door experimentally. It gave and Kurt found himself stepping into the dimly lit shop.

The moment he stepped in, music began to play and it took Kurt just a moment to notice the large piano across the room where Blaine was sitting, back to him, plucking at the keys. Kurt stepped further into the shop, the front door swinging shut behind him. The tables each had a fat candle flickering light around the large room. After playing the beginning of the song a few times on the piano, Blaine began to sing in a low but jovial voice.

_When the little bluebird  
Who has never said a word  
Starts to sing Spring_

_When the little bluebell  
At the bottom of the dell  
Starts to ring Ding dong Ding dong_

_When the little blue clerk  
In the middle of his work  
Starts a tune to the moon up above _

_It is nature that is all  
Simply telling us to fall in love _

Kurt smiled but his eyebrows pressed together as he worked to place the somewhat familiar old tune. It was obvious from his voice and posture that Blaine was smiling brightly as he played and sang the song. Kurt slowly made his way through the maze of tables toward Blaine.

_But that's why birds do it,  
Bees do it,  
Even educated fleas do it,  
Let's do it, let's fall in love._

Someone dressed in black quickly stepped out from the shadows next to the piano. Blaine jumped up from the piano bench as the figure slid onto it to continue playing the song, not missing a single note. Blaine spun around and grinned directly at Kurt, still singing the song.

_Cold Cape Cod clams, 'gainst their wish, do it  
Even lazy jellyfish do it  
Let's do it, let's fall in love_

I've heard that lizards and frogs do it  
Layin' on a rock  
They say that roosters do it  
With a doodle and cock

Kurt snorted indelicately at the lyrics, but was quick to school his amusement back into a simple smile. Grinning as he sang, Blaine stepped around the tables as he approached Kurt. Smiling back, Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and was about to say something when suddenly, a whole group of people appeared from the shadows at the sides of the shop. They were dressed in black and dancing in couples as they suddenly sang backup for Blaine.

_In Spain the best upper sets do it,  
Lithuanians and Letts do it,  
Let's do it, let's fall in love._

The Dutch in old Amsterdam do it,  
Not to mention the Finns,  
Folks in Siam do it,  
Think of Siamese twins.

Some Argentines without means do it,  
People say in Boston even beans do it,  
Let's do it, let's fall in love.

"Blaine has never been one for choosing appropriate songs," laughed Kurt, after blinking himself back into reality at Mercedes' pressing.

"I remember you telling us about the song he sang last Valentine's Day to that Gap guy," said Rachel with a nod.

"Sex toys, girls," deadpanned Kurt. "Sex toys."

"So, what did he sing to you?" asked Mercedes, giving Kurt a '_you better spill'_ look.

"Cole Porter's 'Let's Do It'," sighed Kurt, finally looking down at the salad in front of him.

Mercedes and Tina exchanged looks, not knowing the song but their minds obviously turning over the current-day implications given by the title. Rachel began humming the tune before beginning to sing.

_In shallow shoals English soles do it,  
Goldfish in the privacy of bowls do it,  
Let's do it, let's fall in love._

Kurt laughed lightly at the incredulous looks on Mercedes' and Tina's faces as the lyrics Rachel was singing began to sink in. Then, he closed his eyes and remembered the happy grin on Blaine's face as he sang the song to Kurt.

_The dragonflies in the reeds do it,  
Sentimental centipedes do it,  
Let's do it, let's fall in love._

Mosquitoes, heaven forbid, do it,  
So does every katydid do it,  
Let's do it, let's fall in love.

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and spun him around the floor. They danced together, sidestepping the tables as they moved to the music around the coffee shop. Blaine kept singing.

_The most refined ladybugs do it,  
When a gentleman calls,  
Moths in your rugs do it,  
What's the use of moth balls?_

Kurt was laughing happily, switching between looking into the face of his boyfriend and watching the couples dressed in black do acrobatic dance moves as they tangoed on the sides of the room.

_Locusts in trees do it,  
Bees do it,  
Even overeducated fleas do it,  
Let's do it, let's fall in love._

Let's do it, let's fall in love,  
Let's do it, let's fall in love

The piano slowed down and brought the song to a close. Blaine and Kurt stopped dancing, standing together, still holding onto the other. Blaine's eyes sparkled in the flickering light of the candles. He leaned toward Kurt a little before singing the line one last time.

_Let's do it, let's fall in love_

Then Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. Their lips slotted together perfectly with the ease of an entire year's worth of practise. Kurt sighed and moved his arms to wrap around Blaine's neck and pull him in closer as he deepened the kiss.

"Happy Anniversary, Kurt," spoke Blaine a little breathlessly when they finally pulled apart.

"So, he had you come to your favorite coffee house where you two have spent way too much time over the past years," began Tina, pulling Kurt from his reminiscing as she attempted to summarize everything Kurt had told them so far. "You arrive only to find out that he had the whole place shut down so that you two can celebrate there. When you step in, he sings you a sweet but somewhat inappropriate song…"

"At least he took out some of the racist lines," muttered Kurt with an amused grin.

"… and you two dance around the shop together," continued Tina. "Then what happened when the song was over?"

Kurt smiled.

The three girls leaned in.

"The guy who had been playing piano went behind the counter and made us our usual coffee orders," explained Kurt. "Blaine had us sit at one of the tables and the guy brought us out our coffees and a plate of biscotti."

"Aww," breathed out Mercedes and Tina.

Rachel opened her mouth like she was going to go into one of her long-winded speeches, but Mercedes was quick to cover it before gesturing with her other hand for Kurt to go on.

"We talked for a long time," said Kurt with a smile and a shrug. "About us. We talked about how we met and how we felt about each other, and we talked about how we got together and our favorite memories together. We talked about our favorite things about each other. We talked about our future."

Every expression that crossed Kurt's face during the retelling over his evening with Blaine had a goofy, love-struck undertone to it. Kurt knew he looked lovestruck and silly but he hardly cared. He took a long drink of his bottle of water as the girls continued to hang on his every word, obviously living vicariously through the romanticism that was his relationship.

"At some point everyone else had left," continued Kurt. "Probably not long after the song had finished, but I really didn't notice when they left. In any case, we talked for a long time and then we blew out the all the candles and went back to Blaine's house."

"And like dragonflies in the reeds…" cut in Blaine, suddenly, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at the three girls across the table.

Kurt glanced up in surprise at his boyfriend who had suddenly appeared and was hovering over his shoulder. The girls were giggling. Blaine grinned and leaned down to capture Kurt's lips in a quick kiss. Kurt was shocked that Blaine would kiss him in the middle of McKinley's cafeteria but he kissed him back enthusiastically.

"It was the best year of my life," said Blaine when they pulled apart mere seconds later. "And the very best part is knowing that I have countless more ahead of me."

The girls swooned and Kurt caught himself doing the same.

"You really need to work on your song choices, though," said Kurt, quickly recovering and raising an accusing eyebrow.

Blaine just smiled and winked.


	16. Mermaid Angst

**Title:** The One With Mermaid Angst

**Rating:** G

**Word Count: **1,499

**Pairing:** SeBlaine… _(but we all know Blaine was tricked and it ends in **Klaine**!)_

**Summary:** I was watching _The Little Mermaid_ with my kids, today… and was thinking about how Blaine and Eric look alike and how they both fell in love by hearing their 'true loves' singing… and well… it works so perfectly…

**Author's Note:** _19 June 2012_ I do NOT ship SeBlaine. This is a drabble that the majority of you probably already know the ending of seeing as it is a scene from a story based off of Disney's version of The Little Mermaid tale. Endgame is Klaine.

* * *

"What does that air-headed Prince Blaine think we are? Miracle workers?" exclaimed the aged voice of one of the women working away in the sewing room.

She was answered by a few huffs of shared annoyance around the room. Kurt furrowed his brow and paused just outside the door.

"Now, Bertina," replied a softer voice. "You must realize he's just excited to have finally found his true love. One can't blame him for being in a hurry to marry him."

Kurt's heart leapt into his throat. _Marry him? His true love?_ He pressed closer to the doorway, not able to help himself despite knowing eavesdropping wasn't polite and he could be found out at any moment.

"_Him_," quietly scoffed a few voices and Kurt glared angrily knowing many didn't approve of their prince's sexual preference.

"Oh, Emma," said another woman's voice with a condescending air. "Don't tell me you believe in that frivolous goop. Only the most thick-headed of sad schmucks believe in fantasies like _true love_ and _love at first sight_ and _feelings_. Keep your head level, Doe-Eyed Nimble Fingers."

Kurt tried to crane his neck so he could see into the room through the ajar door but he couldn't see much without making his presence known. All he could see was a large pile of festively coloured fabrics and the backs of a few women sitting in chairs, their hands moving adeptly as they sewed. The woman who had been speaking, cleared her throat, then, and raised her voice as if addressing the whole room. Kurt startled at the sudden volume and took a few steps back.

"I suggest you all get back to work and keep the gossiping to a minimum," continued the woman in her brusque tone. "The Prince has it in his curly-haired head that he will be wed tonight and these banners and other ridiculous decorations aren't going to sew themselves. I have to go get started on the entertainment for the evening. Preparing and perfecting an entertaining performance on the fly is a tall order but nothing my Cheerios and I can't handle. You all are in for a real treat."

She paused and inhaled audibly before whimsically saying, "I love a challenge."

Kurt quickly moved further away from the door when he heard footsteps coming from the room. He tried his best to appear nonchalant and like he had just been walking past when a tall woman strode into view. She paused to give him a measuring look, which he fought not to cower under, before she turned to storm down the grandiose corridor. Her blonde hair was cropped short and it was surprising just how more intimidating than ridiculous she could look in blue men's riding breeches and matching blue blouse. She was terrifying, not in the same way as Ursula, but in her own frightening way. Kurt watched her disappear out of sight before turning to run down the hall in the opposite direction.

He was smiling as he ran. Prince Blaine had found his true love and wished to be married that very day! Kurt couldn't believe that this was his life! Only two and a half days prior he had been terrified and heart-broken as he signed his voice away in the Sea Witch's campy manor while she sang about poor unfortunate souls. Now, his dreams were coming true. He would marry the young man he had instantly fallen in love with only weeks ago and they would live happily ever after. He couldn't judge Blaine for his overzealous stirring up of the entire castle before even asking Kurt. Not when his answer would, of course, be _yes_.

Kurt slowed his pace when he reached the end of the ornately decorated hall where it turned into a wide, curved staircase. When he heard Blaine's warm voice, his smile only grew in radiance at the sound. He wanted to run to him and to throw his arms around him and to laugh out loud (of course he couldn't do the last thing but hugging Blaine would make up for it). Kurt stopped in his tracks when he heard another voice, one that was chillingly familiar.

"I'm glad we finally found each other, too, Babe," said Kurt's voice in a cocky fashion. "So, so glad, because you are _super hot_."

"I... uh... hah," stammered Blaine in response sounding flustered and a little uncomfortable, but Kurt could still hear a smile in the Prince's voice. "Thanks?"

Kurt tiptoed forward and peered over the railing at the top of the staircase. A tall young man was standing unsettlingly close to Blaine and looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive. Kurt ground his teeth together and his hands tightened to fists.

"What was your name again?" asked Blaine's advisor giving the young man a distasteful expression.

"Sebastian," replied the tall young man, seemingly unfazed by the advisor's obvious dislike for him.

"Right, Sebastian," replied the advisor, moving across the sea-foam green tiled floor to stand closer to the two young men. "And where did you say you were from?"

"Wes," said Blaine, moving a few steps away from Sebastian but the young man moved with him to remain in his personal space. "Don't be rude; he'll be my husband by the end of the day, after all."

Kurt's stomach plummeted to his feet at those words. He gasped at Prince Blaine's words, and though it was too quiet to capture neither Wes nor Blaine's attentions, it did capture Sebastian's. The young man's eyes locked onto Kurt's and a rodent-like grin spread across his face. Kurt thought he might be sick.

"We should be going, Sexy," said Sebastian in a voice so similar to the one Kurt used to possess and turned his attention back to Blaine. "There's still so much to prepare for this evening; our suit fittings, for example. Make sure to tell the seamstresses to make them so they are easy to get out of, I don't want anything slowing us down after the I-do's if you know what I mean."

Blaine's cheeks immediately pinked, but he smiled at Sebastian before giving Wes a small bow and turning to leave. Sebastian's large hand found the small of Blaine's back as they walked out of the grand room. Wes straightened his shoulders and turned to leave in the other direction, but caught sight of Kurt. Their eyes met momentarily and he frowned sadly at Kurt as if sharing in Kurt's affront over the entire matter. Then he stiffly walked out of Kurt's view.

Kurt could feel tears welling in his eyes. How could he have gotten so ahead of himself? His lip began to quiver and he quickly turned to flee through the palace to his room before anyone else could see him.

He burst through the bedroom door and forcibly threw himself into the soft mattress of his canopied bed. Blaine didn't want him. Blaine wanted Sebastian. They were to be married that night and Kurt had no one. Sobs broke through the bile that had been steadily rising in the back of his throat through the entire ordeal. Kurt cried. He had taken a chance on the love he thought he had found. If only it had been just his heart on the line, but no, he had traded his voice for this chance. He had left his family and his home behind, had sprouted legs, had signed away his freedom all for this one chance to be with the person he had fallen in love with. He began to sob even harder when he realized the full weight of the situation. He had blown his one chance and come nightfall, he would had a fish tail again and be forever bound to Ursula, the Sea Witch.

Oh, if only he hadn't gone to the surface that fateful night, drawn by the dazzling lights of the fireworks being shot out over the water. If only he hadn't been there to pull Prince Blaine from the stormy ocean and set him down on the beach where he had sung to him while waiting for him to regain consciousness. Kurt hiccuped out another sob before quieting. If he hadn't been there, Blaine would probably have drowned. No, he would do it all over again just so Blaine could live. Kurt began to weep even harder then, because he loved this young man. And, although he hardly knew him, he was willing to lose his own freedom to secure the other's safety and happiness. He just wished he could see his father one last time.


	17. Tina's Fantasy

Tina tries to get Mike, Kurt & Blaine to have a threesome

* * *

Completely out of the blue, it had popped into Tina's head one day back in high school during Mr. Schue's Booty Camp. Mike was showing Blaine and Kurt a new dance move, which Blaine had picked up easily but to Kurt's frustration, he been a little slower on the uptake. It had been some really lovely mental imagery for Tina, each of the three boys being ridiculously attractive in their own right, but she had played it off and hadn't given it further thought.

The idle fantasy, however, inappropriately came back with a vengeance when she ended up living with Kurt and Blaine instead of moving in with Mike. When she and Blaine had graduated and set off to join their significant others in New York, her parents had started a big fight with her claiming they would not help finance school or her future wedding if she dare live with her boyfriend out of wedlock. Much to her chagrin, Mike had agreed with them, though she knew it was only because he wanted to stay in their good graces. So, her things resided at Kurt and Blaine's apartment, though she spent most nights at Mikes. That little wheedling thought, though, kept coming back to her over and over and lingered in the back of her mind.

Eventually, she couldn't ignore it any longer. She knew without a doubt, that she would have to try for it, but there were three boys to convince –three deliciously sexy but incredibly faithful and _somewhat _vanilla boys. Well, not terribly vanilla; she_ did_ share a wall with Blaine and Kurt and _was_ actually home some nights to hear the moans and exhalations and bumping headboard, and Mike, well; he would probably try anything for her, at least once.

This was different, though.

She would have to try to make the request more tantalizing than shocking. A plan began to formulate in Tina's mind. Kurt would probably be the hardest one to win over. If she could get Kurt on board, Blaine would most likely be up to whatever Kurt asked of him. It was no wonder Blaine and Mike were such close friends, they shared so many similarities. Mike, well, she wasn't really sure how he would react. He was straight; she _knew_ that… she knew that better than anyone. Usually, when she asked for things in the bedroom, he was quick and enthusiastic to comply, but this might be a line for him. She decided, though, that she would worry about Mike _after _she had Kurt on board.

So, she started with little things. Complimenting Kurt on his appearance every once in a while, nothing too flirty, but steadily growing in subtle suggestion over time. She had the advantage of seeming unassuming in anything she said just by being a female friend.

"Kurt, I absolutely love those jeans on you, they make your legs look _so_ long. And your ass in them, _wow_, I think I need to start doing yoga with you in the mornings."

After a few days of compliments directly to Kurt, she started talking to him about Blaine as well.

"Kurt," she would say in a fangirl hush. "Your boyfriend is _so hot_, you are only lucky guy to get to have him naked and in your bed."

Not worried in the least by Tina's admiring of Blaine, Kurt would preen under the comments, taking them as personal compliments. Heartened by Kurt's reactions, Tina started adding in other things.

"Blaine has a really nice ass," she said to Kurt as Blaine bent down in front of them to put a DVD in the DVD player for their movie night. "I bet you love fuck him. I bet you guys look amazing when you're together."

"Tina!" gasped Kurt, grinning despite the colour rising to his cheeks.

She was almost worried she had gone too far, too fast, but then he chuckled softly and nodded before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Sometimes we videotape it to watch later," he admitted in a hushed voice laced with excitement of disclosing something so private.

Tina's eyes had widened and then a slow grin pulled at her mouth. Perhaps she had underestimated them.

In the days to follow she started talking to Kurt about Mike. Swooning over her boyfriend's looks and asking Kurt if he agreed. Of course, Kurt agreed that Mike's abs were amazing, that his movements were fluid when he danced, that he had a great body –who wouldn't?

"I bet Blaine and Mike would look _gorgeous_ together," she whispered to Kurt one day.

"What?" exclaimed Kurt in surprise.

"You know, _together_," she said with a grin and a shrug.

"I don't know about you, Tina," said Kurt with a raised eyebrow. "But _I_ don't fantasize about my boyfriend _cheating_ on me."

"Well, no," laughed Tina, not put off by Kurt's reaction. "I'm just saying as a simply bystander… those two would look amazing nude and rolling around."

Kurt pursed his lips and Tina took that as a sign to continue.

"They both have great bodies and can you just imagine them covered in sweat and in the throes of passion…"

"In the throes of passion," snorted Kurt.

"Admit it," said Tina with a grin. "You're picturing it and it is not a bad thing to see."

Kurt's cheeks flushed bright red and he grimaced to hide a small smile.

"Okay," he admitted. "They would be hot together."

"It would be even hotter if you were in there, too," she added.

She kept her face forward but she could see Kurt turn his head sharply to give her an incredulous look. She didn't acknowledge him, just smiled sweetly and continued to watch Blaine and Mike run around the field with the Frisbee.

Kurt's face had gone from shocked to thoughtful and Tina had done an internal fist-pump. She had been fantasizing about this way too long, it needed to become a reality. Was it really too much for a girl to ask for? All she wanted was to watch a threesome between her boyfriend and her two gay besties.


End file.
